Already Gone
by Tietza
Summary: Elizabeth is Dean and Sam Winchester's little sister. Frightening dreams and the birth of a new ability color her days. Will she be able to stand strong...and if not, will Dean and Sam be able to save the only thing that gives their lives meaning?
1. Night Terrors

**The characters Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are property of the hit tv series 'Supernatural' and do not belong to me…****. However, the character, Elizabeth Winchester, is my own invention. **

**I love the sister fics…so I thought I'd try my hand at writing one. This is my first, so, please review and I appreciate your feedback. Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth's nightmares were getting worse by the day. They robbed her of precious sleep that she would need to stay on her feet during a fight. Yet, she couldn't control her dreams.

As soon as she closed her eyes at night, she would see her own death at the hands of the very thing that they hunted..demons.

Alone, and pinned to some wall in a deserted building, it told her things only she should know. It told her how worthless she was and that there was no escape. But, worst of all, it told her that Dean and Sam didn't love her...didn't want her around...and, she would die all alone without them.

Then, the pain would begin. Even in the dream state, she would feel the most excruciating pain as the demon pointed its long, bony finger at her forehead. Slowly, ever so slowly, it began to trace a line drawn in her own blood across her forehead. She could feel her skin being cut and the warm blood running down her face, marring her beautiful features with a crimson tide.

Suddenly, from deep within her soul a scream tore from her throat and reverberated around the room awakening Dean and Sam.

"Nooooo! Dean! Sammy!" Elizabeth screamed.

Dean bolted upright in his bed near the motel door and was on his feet before he opened his eyes. He made two great steps and was at her side in seconds.

Sam was holding onto his little sister tightly, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. She was thrashing about in the bed, trying to free herself from the wall she was still pinned to in her dream. Dean helped Sam by holding her legs down so that she wouldn't injure herself until they could wake her up.

Elizabeth's eyes were wild and unfocused, looking from Dean to Sam and back again, screaming in fear and terrible pain. Struggling against her brothers with everything she had, she was able to kick free of Dean's grip long enough for her and Sam to go tumbling off of the bed.

Although Sam tried to absorb most of the fall with his body, Elizabeth flopped out of his grip and landed beside him with a thud, overturning the nightstand**.**

Miraculously, the jolt from the fall was enough to wake her up. As her vision became clearer, she realized she was with her brothers, and she began to calm down. However, the dream had taken its toll on her psyche; she began to cry uncontrollably burying her face in Sam's shirt.

"Sammy, Sammy…" Elizabeth cried. "Dean…"

Dean had leaped over the bed when Sam and Beth fell to the floor and was kneeling in front of her at eye level to let her know she was safe. She was with her two big brothers and nothing in Heaven or Hell would ever hurt her.

"I can't… take it… anymore. I can't. The dreams are horrible. So much pain…so much pain." Beth cried.

Sam was rubbing Beth's back in small, circular motions while whispering soothing words of comfort in her ear. Dean reached out and, placing both hands on either side of her face, gently turned it so that she was looking directly in his eyes…eyes that held so much compassion and gentleness for his baby sister.

"Beth, baby…listen to me very closely, ok? Sam and I are right here and we're not going anywhere. We'll never leave you alone; you can count on us to always be here. Shhhh, you're alright, baby."

Elizabeth was the only one that Dean allowed to see through his tough exterior. She couldn't have asked for two better brothers than Sam and Dean. She knew she was driving them crazy with these freaky dreams, but, she just couldn't help it. Her worst fear was that it would come true and the demon would kill her before she could say goodbye to them.

Elizabeth's dreams had been recurring for the last two weeks and her mental state at this point was anything but stable. Depression was threatening to overtake her at any moment, and she would be in its clutches were it not for the support her big brothers were giving her. She needed them now more than she had ever in her whole life.

"Was it the same dream?" asked Sam.

"Yes. It was horrible. He had me pinned to a wall in a deserted building. I was all alone and he told me that I was worthless. He told me that neither of you loved me anymore, and that I was going to die all alone." Elizabeth began sobbing again.

"Then…he…he…" she was hiccupping now from crying so much.

"Shhhh, Beth. Baby it's ok if you don't want to talk about it now." comforted Sam.

"No..I have to. After he said those horrible things, he pointed his finger at my forehead and I felt the worst pain. My skin began to tear and the blood ran down my face into my eyes." Beth cried.

"I was dying and would never see you guys again." Beth turned her head back into Sam's shirt. She could feel the sorrow and depression beginning again, but, she couldn't let it get a grip on her. If she did, Beth would be lost and the demon would've already won.

"Do you remember what meat suit the demon was wearing?" asked Dean.

"Yes. It was Azazel, Dean. I thought we killed him. How could he have come back with the same body? Or, how could he have come back at all. I thought the colt kills demons."

"It does, Beth. We'll figure out what your dream means." said Dean. He couldn't understand if Beth was having prophetic dreams like Sam or if her dream was just that….a dream.

He didn't want to alarm her anymore than she was, so, he and Sam got her back up on the bed. When she had fallen back to sleep, Dean motioned for Sam to follow him outside to the Impala.


	2. Darkening Horizons

**Chapter Two-Darkening Horizons**

Once outside, Sam quietly closed the door behind them so as not to disturb Elizabeth. The Impala was parked directly in front of their room and Dean already had the trunk raised, waiting for Sam.

At first, Dean didn't speak when Sam stood by his side. Then-"Got any ideas on how we can help Beth?"

"I'm working on it, man. There has to be more here than we're seeing, Dean. I mean…Azazel? Can't be him, man, it can't be." The nervousness in Sam's voice betrayed his calm exterior.

Dean couldn't believe it either. He had seen Azazel die himself with the bullet he fired into his chest. _Maybe we should call Cas in on this one._

"I don't think we should take a chance. I think we ought to call Cas and see if he knows anything." Dean replied rather quickly.

Neither Sam nor Dean saw where he came from, but suddenly Cas was there, standing right behind them as if he'd been present all along.

"I'm already here, Dean." his voice was guarded.

Dean spun around. "Damn it, Cas! You're gonna give me a freakin' heart attack one day!"

"Sorry."

"Cas," Sam began, "Elizabeth has been having nightmares about a demon Dean killed two years ago-Azazel. Do you know anything about him?"

"The situation was brought to my attention one week ago. I've been looking into it and it appears he hasn't come topside. When you killed his vessel with the colt, it prevented Azazel from returning."

No matter how grim the situation was, Castiel always spoke in a monotone voice, devoid of any emotion. However, sometimes, Dean and Sam could faintly hear his voice crack-almost as if Castiel was losing the battle with his human side.

By this time, Dean had recovered from the shock of Cas popping in. "So, what are we gonna do, Cas? How can we find out what's going on with Elizabeth?"

"Since Elizabeth hasn't shown any extrasensory perceptional abilities, it may be that she is simply having night terrors-dreams so vivid that everything convinces the dreamer its reality. After all, the lives that you lead make an impression on your psyche, even if it goes unnoticed for a time." To Castiel, this seemed like a logical reason until he could investigate further.

This explanation didn't satisfy Dean at all. Elizabeth had been hunting with them for nearly two years without any problems. Something wasn't right-he could feel it.

"There is one way that I can be sure Azazel, or another demon, hasn't marked Elizabeth for death." Castiel spoke with hesitation. "I can examine her soul. If there are any marks, I will see them."

Sam and Dean knew immediately was Castiel was suggesting. They had seen him examine the young boy's soul while looking for the rest of Moses' staff and it had been excruciatingly painful.

"Isn't there another way, Cas? Dean asked. "Beth has been through so much these last two weeks. I hate to subject her to anymore pain."

Dean knew Castiel was right-he just had to ask anyway.

"I'm afraid not, Dean. I wish there was. She should come through the procedure just fine."

Uneasy with the suggestion, Sam chimed in, "Let's go ask Beth. I think it should be her decision."

By this time, it was dawn and Elizabeth would be getting up soon. Dean felt they owed it to her to make the call. Sometimes being Winchesters sucked hard.

While the men talked outside, Elizabeth had been listening at the door for most of the conversation. She hated to eavesdrop on her older brothers, but, she had to find out if they were talking about her nightmares.

_What was Castiel suggesting?_ If it would help her find some answers, then, she was all for it. _Why does Dean and Sam sound so worried?_ Elizabeth wondered to herself. _Cas would never hurt me._

Sometimes Elizabeth was uncomfortable around Castiel. It wasn't that he frightened her; she knew he was Heaven's angel after all. Maybe it was all the power he controlled within that normal looking human frame. He had helped them get out of some pretty tough situations since joining them about a year ago. When Elizabeth thought about their life before Castiel arrived, she wasn't sure how they had managed.

Dean closed the trunk and the three men headed back to the motel room.

With her ear to the door, Elizabeth could hear the men's voices getting closer. She'd never hear the end of it if Dean caught her snooping.

Quickly turning around to avoid detection, Elizabeth's foot became tangled in the bedspread that was hanging off Dean's bed near the door, causing her to lose her balance. Since there was nothing to grab to stop her fall, her body bounced off the corner of Dean's bed; coming to rest near the middle of the room. _Damn! _When she landed, a sharp pain shot up from her right ankle causing her to cry out.

Before she could get up and recover any shred of her dignity; the door opened.

A moment of silence blanketed the room as the two men and one angel got past the initial shock of seeing Elizabeth on the floor in front of them.

"Beth! Are you hurt? What happened?" Dean and Sam kneeled down beside her.

_Why can't I die now? _"No…I think I twisted my ankle." Beth looked from one face to another. Three pair of eyes all asking the same question…_Why is she on the floor?_

Dean untangled her foot from the bedspread and took note of the swelling that was beginning. "This might hurt a bit. I'm going to make sure you didn't break it."

"Ok." As gently as was possible, Dean cradled her ankle in one hand and began lightly pushing on different areas with his other hand. "Tell me if you feel anything painful, Beth."

"You'll be the first to know." She said through clenched teeth. A gasp from Elizabeth let Dean know that he had found the break.

In the meantime, Castiel had come closer and was stooping down, looking at Elizabeth's ankle. "I can see the break. Allow me to help."

Castiel touched the inside of Elizabeth's ankle with the two fingertips on his right hand. She could feel warmth moving from his fingers down into her foot. When the sensation left, Elizabeth noticed that her ankle didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks, Cas. That feels a lot better." she said, smiling.

"You're welcome." In a blink, he was back in a standing position, waiting for them to join him.

On their feet again, Elizabeth sat down on Sam's bed, while Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood nearby. She looked from one man to another expectantly, wondering when someone was going to say something.

This was the longest silence that she could ever remember the three of them sharing. Beth knew something was up-something she hadn't overheard at the door. _Ask me, already! _

Sam sat down on the bed beside Elizabeth. "Beth, Cas hasn't heard anything about Azazel being back."

"Yes. As far as I can tell, he is still imprisoned in Hell. I would sense it if he were free."

"Then why do I keep dreaming about him?" Her face fell. Elizabeth was sure that Castiel would've known something. There had to be a way to find out what was happening to her.

Sam looked up at Dean for him to continue. Dean paused, searching for the right words.

"Cas thinks if he examines your soul, he would be able to see if there is a mark."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed up with the first small spark of hope she had had in a long time. "Ok, let's do it. What do you need me to do?" She always had been a do it first, ask questions later kind of girl.

"Listen, honey-I think you need to slow down a minute." Dean stared at her and she looked down quickly. "It's not as cut and dry as you think."

A cloud passed over Castiel's face. "The examination will be excruciatingly painful, Elizabeth. You will not be physically harmed during the process, but, it is the only way that I can see if you have been marked for death."

_Anything has got to be better than going through this hell each night. _"I don't have any other choice. I've got to find out why I keep having the same nightmare over and over again, Dean. I have to." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Night was coming again, and with it would come the nightmares.

"Very well, you will need to lie back on the bed. Dean, Sam, I need you to hold Elizabeth's wrists so that her arms remain as still as possible. It is a natural occurrence for the hands to grab at whatever is causing the body pain."

Elizabeth took her place in the center of the bed with Sam and Dean either side. Each brother had a firm hold on one of her wrists. As badly as she wanted to get some answers; she felt a fear creeping up inside of her. _Let's do this._

"Here, bite down on this. It will help with the pain." Castiel placed a leather belt in Elizabeth's mouth and she clamped her teeth down.

Castiel pushed up the sleeve on his right arm. Elizabeth noticed that his skin was beginning to glow a warm amber color—making his flesh translucent.

Standing on the left side of the bed, Castiel stooped over and began inserting his arm into Elizabeth's body, just below her ribcage. Her skin offered no resistance to the intruder as Castiel probed deep inside for the mark that would identify her tormentor.

Elizabeth's head snapped back on the pillow-her eyes glazing over from the pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. White-hot agony shot out from her ribcage to every corner of her being. The belt fell from her mouth allowing the screams to escape unhindered. Waves of pain reared high up and washed over Elizabeth's head, pulling her under. When she could take no more-darkness mercifully claimed her.


	3. Echoes

**Chapter Three-Echoes**

Elizabeth was falling. _Dean! Sam! _Objects zoomed past her as she continued her rapid descent into darkness. Bracing herself for the looming impact; she stopped suddenly about ten inches off the ground. _Oh! _For a brief moment her body hung there, suspended, before dropping the rest of the way.

Getting up on her feet, Elizabeth began taking note of her surroundings. _This feels different than my dream. Where in the hell am I? _

Looking around her, Elizabeth saw a sign hanging atop the wrought iron gates.

**STULL CEMETERY**

The sky was an inky black and an eerie silence blanketed the grounds. From Elizabeth's vantage point, somewhere near the edge, she could see row after row of tombstones marching up the hill into eternity.

Once Elizabeth got her bearings, apprehension gripped her heart as she timidly pressed forward toward the center of the graveyard.

Ancient trees with gnarled limbs seemed to advance upon her as Elizabeth continued her pace. Their twisted limbs brushed her arms as she crept wordlessly along, fearing sound would awaken the slumbering residents. Whispering wind passing through the old trees reminded Elizabeth of ethereal voices from long ago, their echoes calling out to distant loved ones long gone.

Elizabeth's direction took her past weeping angels, forever frozen in time by the crafter's hand. Lifeless lambs, stained grey from the elements, stood vigil over their wards. Many of the graves no longer had stones, only a saucer-shaped depression to denote the possessor's final resting place. Some of the larger stones were adorned with oval-shaped photos of the deceased; their mournful eyes full of remorse for things left undone. Everywhere she looked, the cemetery resonated extreme age, neglect, and decay.

Elizabeth began to shiver; her heartbeats getting faster. _What the hell is going on? I hate this place. Please, please, wake up Elizabeth! Wake up!_

Elizabeth's breath was quick, her heart racing, as she approached a clearing in the headstones. She could see in the center of the clearing there was a large rectangular planting of flowers. Stopping at the edge, she looked down. The flowers, a mixture of lilacs and lilies, appeared to be lit from within.

Mentally, Elizabeth was aware of two male figures standing with her. Although she didn't turn to look at them, Elizabeth knew it was Dean and Sam.

She looked in Dean's direction on her right and saw that he had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong, Dean? Dean?"

When she received no response from Dean, Elizabeth turned toward Sam. "Sam, did someone die that we knew? Who was it?"

Sam wiped at his eyes, not appearing to hear anything that Elizabeth asked.

Other than her voice, the only sounds Elizabeth heard were her brothers weeping.

"This is my fault, Sam." Dean made a helpless gesture. "I was only gone for a minute, man." Dean's voice was rough with emotion.

Sobs tore from Dean's throat. "I thought she'd be ok." Grief buckled his knees and Dean knelt down beside the flowers. Elizabeth watched as Sam walked over to his big brother and embraced him.

Sam's voice was strained as he tried to offer what comfort he could, "It's nobody's fault, Dean." Sam took a shuddering breath. "We were tricked into leaving her alone."

Elizabeth's heart ached for her brothers; she had to find out who was buried here.

"Was it someone who died while they were on a case?" she thought out loud.

Walking around to the other side of the planting, Elizabeth looked to see if she could find a name.

"Since it's a new grave, maybe the flowers are covering the marker." Elizabeth walked toward the top edge of the grave.

At the upper edge, Elizabeth found what she was looking for. There, barely visible under the flowers, was the marker.

Elizabeth reached out to expose the rest of the headstone; difficult to see at first, she bent closer. Elizabeth recoiled in horror as she read the inscription-

Elizabeth Anne Winchester

Born: April 19, 1992 - Died: February 2, 2010

Beloved Daughter and Sister

_Oh my God, no! This can't be! What happened?_

Abruptly, everything around Elizabeth disappeared except the flowers; their glow increasingly difficult to look upon. Faintly, she could hear a voice riding on the wind.

"_Elizabeth…Elizabeth."_

"Who are you?" Elizabeth stood, whirling around to her right.

The flowers began to slowly fade.

"_You will die, Elizabeth. The vision does not lie."_

"What can I do?" Elizabeth was feeling short of breath and a little dizzy.

"_Ask. Ask for my help, Elizabeth." _

"Please help me! I don't want to die!"

"_As you wish."_

Elizabeth was falling again. With a jolt, Elizabeth came back to her body.

Castiel withdrew his arm from Elizabeth's body. Dean and Sam couldn't tell by his expression if he had found anything. Castiel seemed to be weighing his options. "That's odd."

"What?" Dean turned toward Castiel. "Did you find a mark?"

"Yes."

"Beth, come on baby, wake up." Sam leaned forward, tenderly kissing the salty tracks of Elizabeth's tears that snaked their way from the corner of her eye to her ear.

Castiel seemed to be choosing his words more carefully now. "Normally, when a soul is marked, it is a very distinct mark; easily read. Elizabeth's mark is faded; as if it isn't the original." Castiel looked down upon Elizabeth. Something wasn't right.

_I need more information. _

"Cas, what…?" before Sam could finish his question, Castiel disappeared from the room, leaving Dean, Sam, and Elizabeth alone.

Sam hurried to the bathroom sink to get a wet towel. Returning, he knelt down beside Elizabeth and began gently wiping her face. Elizabeth was mumbling something.

"What's she saying, Dean?"

"I can't make it out." Dean leaned in closer to Elizabeth's ear. "Wake up, Beth. Let's see those beautiful green eyes."

Dean treasured his little sister. To him, Elizabeth was the only thing in this world that kept him sane; the only thing that kept him on the straight and narrow.

Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered open, shut briefly, then opened fully. "That's my girl!" Dean smiled broadly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Elizabeth's ear. "I thought you were gonna sleep all day, shrimp. How are you feelin'?"

"Ohhh, my ribs." Elizabeth gently rubbed her tender ribcage."Did I pass out? Where's Cas? Did he find anything?" _Man,_ _what did Cas do in there anyway? _

"Slow down, Beth; one thing at a time. Let's sit you up, sweetheart." Dean reached behind Elizabeth gently supporting her back. Sucking in a breath, Elizabeth slowly sat up on the bed.

A wave of vertigo briefly passed over Elizabeth and she grabbed onto Sam for support. "That's a ride I don't want to take again."

"You alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah; just sore." Elizabeth looked wearily at her brothers. "Something's wrong, isn't it? I can feel it."

Sam frowned so hard it looked painful. "Beth, Cas found a mark. He said the mark is faded."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth looked expectantly from Sam to Dean. "Where is Cas?"

"Cas isn't sure, baby. He left to check a few things out." Dean looked lost for a moment, and then he gave Elizabeth his winning smile. "Everything's gonna be ok, Beth. You'll see."

Elizabeth longed to believe him. She didn't want to leave her brothers.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Dean. Sometimes he could be so infuriating, but at times like these, she loved him so much.

The move surprised Dean momentarily. "I love you, Dean. Thanks for everything."

"Love you, too, shrimp." Dean thought he'd overlook this chick-flick moment; given the circumstances and all. "Try not to worry, k?"

"Ok."

Turning, Elizabeth looked at Sam and repeated the gesture. When Sam wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, she felt her small body disappearing from the world; like she could hide from everything, in that one moment.

"I love you so much, Sam."

"You too, sweetheart."

Elizabeth laid her head on Sam's chest and tried to blink back tears. She felt so guilty for being so much trouble. Everything was fine until her dreams began.

_I am causing all of this misery. _Elizabeth took a shuddering breath._ I am the cause of all of their pain. If it weren't for me, Sam and Dean wouldn't be so worried, but, I don't know what else to do._

Dean reached over to Elizabeth and gently lifted her chin towards him. "I want you to listen carefully to me, Beth. Sam and I will never allow anything or anyone to harm you." With his thumb, Dean wiped away a stray tear on Elizabeth's cheek.

"I wish I could believe you. I know you and Sam will do everything you can, but, I don't think it will be enough, Dean."

Dean had opened his mouth to respond to Elizabeth when he heard another voice. All three Winchesters turned in the direction of the chair.


	4. The Revelation

**Dear Readers:**

**I've gotten some emails asking if this is an AU story of Supernatural. I didn't give it much thought when I began writing-just wanted to get it out of my head and onto paper. However, before we get too far into the story….yes, it is an alternate universe story. I'm so glad that you are enjoying it and I appreciate your patience with the long pauses between chapters. **

Chapter Four-The Revelation

The old man had entered the room without a sound. Age stooped his shoulders and whitened his hair. Razor blue eyes peered out from beneath his hood. His skin reminded Elizabeth of tanned leather; wrinkled and dry. Dressed in a priest's robe, he looked only in her direction, as if Dean and Sam were not present.

"I have come to take you to your father, Elizabeth." The old man's gravelly voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. "He is waiting for you."

Elizabeth stared blankly as he extended an open hand in her direction, waiting for her acceptance. When she did not respond, he withdrew his arm; the withered hand disappearing beneath the folds of his robe.

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. "Look, gramps, you're not making a whole lot of sense. Did you forget to take your meds?" Aware of the gravity of the situation, Dean stood up and took a step forward. Sam followed suit until they were a few feet away from the stranger.

Unsure of what to expect, Elizabeth slowly got to her feet so that she was standing somewhat behind her brothers. The plan between Dean and Sam was to run interference in desperate times. This would allow Elizabeth the opportunity to escape and they would follow as soon as the situation was diffused.

The old man stood his ground. "As your angel friend discovered, the mark is not truly Azazel's. A brilliant deception in case someone came poking around, Elizabeth." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "You have the honor of belonging to the great Asmodai; child. A mighty king who will shower you with gifts your mortal mind cannot begin to imagine."

The old man looked curiously at Sam and Dean. He could see the confusion on their faces. "It seems that this is a new revelation to the three of you Winchesters. Perhaps your angel friend is not as dependable as you think?" With a grin, he focused his attention back toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could feel the old man's creeping power. Her heart thundered in her chest. _Where is Castiel? _Elizabeth's eyes widened and she shot a horrified look at Sam.

Moving closer to Dean, she gripped his arm. "I don't even know you." Elizabeth's voice was as thin as paper.

"Oh, but, I know you little one. Why, I've been with you since you were born." The old man had a faraway gaze as he seemed to relish a fond memory. "I have guided you through life to arrive precisely at this point in time." Taking a steadying breath, he pushed his hood back so that it fell neatly onto his shoulders.

"Been there, done that, buddy." said Sam. "Sorry to disappoint you, but, our sister isn't going anywhere."

Dean took another step in the old man's direction. "It doesn't matter who you work for-demon, ghost, or whatever the hell you want to call it." Dean's voice was low now, the graceful lines in his face hard and unyielding. "She's staying right here with us."

Elizabeth's anxiety was multiplying by the minute. She could see the old man's face twist in a grimace of anger. Dean was so close to the old man. _Too close! He's standing too close!_

The old man closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the blue had been replaced by obsidian black. The 'weakness' observed earlier was now gone and a new force flowed through him giving new strength to his body. Speaking deliberately, the demon said. "I don't recall asking you, boy."

Events of the next few moments happened very quickly. Dean lunged at the demon, briefly knocking him off his feet. Elizabeth watched as they wrestled on the floor; Dean trying to get the upper hand.

"Run! Now!"

Sam grabbed his sister's hand and bolted for the door. The move was so sudden that Elizabeth's feet left the floor.

Sam was going so fast that Elizabeth couldn't get her feet under her long enough to run.

"Sam, Sam, damn it!"

Sam wasn't listening. His only purpose in life, at this moment, was to get Elizabeth as far away from the nightmare behind him as possible.

The demon exploded in rage; his black eyes boring holes into Dean.

"Enough!" Wrenching one hand free he sent Dean flying into the far wall; pinning him there.

"Sam! Look out!" Dean struggled in vain to free himself.

On his feet in a matter of seconds, the demon turned his attention back toward Sam and Elizabeth. Just as Sam's hand grasped the doorknob, he was thrown backward, pulling Elizabeth with him. Slamming into the wall, Sam lost his grip on Elizabeth and she fell forward onto her hands and knees.

"Nice try, boys. I'd like to stay and chat, but, we really must be going." Walking over to stand near Elizabeth the demon extended his right hand. "Stop these childish games, Elizabeth. Come with me, now." He lowered his face toward hers; "I will not ask again."

"Why don't you just force me to go?" Elizabeth asked. "Why do you keep asking me?"

"You can't take her against her will; can you, you bastard?"

Glaring at Dean; the demon grinned. Popping and cracking sounded as he stood up. "You're pretty bright, Dean. It is true that Elizabeth must come with me willingly. However, my patience is limited."

"Elizabeth, how much do you love your brothers?" The demon closed his eyes.

"No, not that! Please!" Elizabeth screamed.

Stabbing pain convulsed Sam and Dean's bodies. Their screams, separate at first, merged together in a magnified wave that washed over Elizabeth; stopping all coherent thought.

"Nooo!"

Adrenaline coursed through her body, heaving Elizabeth to her feet. She lunged at the demon effectively breaking his connection with Sam and Dean. Elizabeth's assault had not been sufficient to knock the demon to the ground, merely backward a few feet, but, it was enough. The connection broken, Dean and Sam's cries stopped.

"Beware my wrath, Elizabeth!" the demon growled.

Sam and Dean forgotten, he turned his fury on Elizabeth. Sounds of tearing, ripping, and shredding could be heard as the demon revealed its true self. The thing that emerged from the shell of the 'priest' was so disgusting that it could not be compared with anything Elizabeth had previously witnessed.

Looking wildly about, Elizabeth scanned the room for a weapon of any sort. Then she remembered; _Dean left them in the trunk!_ _Oh, God! _

The demon rose up to its full height, towering over Elizabeth's small 5' 5" frame. It unfolded its huge, bat-like wings and reached out for her. Primal fear froze Elizabeth; nailing her feet to the floor. Teetering on the brink of hysteria, she had one last coherent thought. _Let me die. _She prayed. _Let me die before it touches me._

"Elizabeth! Noooo!" Dean screamed. "Get away from her, you bastard!"

The demon's hand tightened around Elizabeth's throat. With a malicious smile that showed razor-sharp teeth, he slowly began lifting Elizabeth until her face was level with his. Acrid breath assaulted Elizabeth's nostrils; burning her throat, her lungs. Kicking and clawing, she fought with every ounce of her strength. When she could draw enough breath, strangled cries escaped through her lips.

"ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!" Sam screamed. "No, God! Please!"

Elizabeth's struggles became weaker. Her eyes rolled back and began to flutter closed. When she could fight no longer, Elizabeth slipped down into the waiting darkness.

"I have a gift for you, little one." Drawing her into an unholy embrace, the demon pulled Elizabeth's body next to his. With his head bowed, he wrapped his great wings about Elizabeth like an ominous blanket.

A reddish glow began to emanate from within the folds of the demon's wings. Brighter and brighter it grew until its light touched every corner. An arctic wind twisted and swirled about the room, disturbing everything in its path. The entire room trembled under the power of the demon.

Sam and Dean now knew the true feeling of the word 'helpless'. Trapped against the wall, they could only watch the destruction of their baby sister. The brothers screamed for help, screamed obscenities at the demon, screamed for Elizabeth; unable to deal with the reality before them, they closed their eyes and wept.

An unearthly howl opened Sam and Dean's eyes. Screaming in rage and pain, the demon was thrashing wildly about. When it whirled back around a second time, Castiel clung to one of its wings, stabbing it over and over.

The demon flung Elizabeth away from him in an effort to grab its attacker. With a sickening thud her body struck the front door, bounced off, and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Dean and Sam stared intently at Elizabeth for any movement whatsoever; there was none. Her body lay face down at an odd angle with her head turned toward the wall.

Castiel brought his sword down again and again; each time the demon grew weaker. Blood and gore flew out in all directions as the demon kept spinning its body, trying desperately to dislodge Castiel. With one last, mighty thrust, Castiel heaved his sword through the demon's heart. Losing his balance, the demon fell backward to the floor, drawing its final breath.

Sam and Dean, now free from the demon's control, fell to the floor. Scrambling to their feet, they rushed over to where Elizabeth lay, kneeling beside her.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." Dean pressed his fingers against Elizabeth's neck. "There's no pulse, Sam!"

"Turn her over!" Working quickly, Sam gently placed his hands onto Elizabeth's legs. Dean bent over Elizabeth and grasped her shoulder. Together, the brothers turned her body over.

Momentarily, Sam and Dean gasped when they looked down at her face. Eyes partially open, stared back; unblinking. Blood ran freely from her mouth, nose, and ears. Her throat was completely covered in a blackish bruise. Lips that had once been blushed with pink; now were tinted blue.

"No, Elizabeth." Sam begged. "Please don't go." Brushing a stray lock of hair away from Elizabeth's face, Sam leaned over, and with trembling lips placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, baby; so very sorry."

The brothers grieved over the precious, broken body. They had been caught off guard. And she had died for their mistake. Dean reached out, cradled Elizabeth in his arms, and brought her to himself. Burying his face in her hair, with tears of grief and fury, he commenced rocking Elizabeth.

"Too late, we were too late." Sam could hear the weight in Dean's muffled voice. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "We did everything we could." Dean shook Sam's hand away. Barely able to respond, "Don't, Sam…just…don't."

* * *

Outside, a new day was dawning. Birds were beginning to sing. The other residents at the motel could be heard leaving in their cars. Inside room #111, a war had been fought with casualties on both sides.

For Sam and Dean, the sunlight went unnoticed. Nothing would brighten their world again. Everything that was good, everything that brought happiness to their life was gone, and it would take a miracle to get it back again.


	5. Homecoming

**Chapter 5-Homecoming**

Sam lifted his head. He realized that someone had to be strong; not only for himself, but, for Dean. Sam glanced sideways at Dean….he was still rocking Elizabeth. Wiping the tears that stained his cheeks, he began looking around the room. Everything was deathly silent. Windows were broken. The bathroom door was hanging by one hinge. The room lay in shambles. The demon and Castiel were gone; vanished. _Probably vaporized. Cas, why didn't you come sooner?_

Taking a shuddering breath, Sam got to his feet. _I need to call Bobby. Where the hell is my cell? _A feeling of desperation drove Sam faster and faster, as he began searching for the phone. _I've got to call Bobby! _A voice, a sensation, call it what you will, Sam felt that they must get to Bobby's as soon as possible.

Exhausted from the search, Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Got it!" Sam grabbed his cell and dialed Bobby's number.

"It's your nickel." The sound of Bobby's voice was music to Sam's ears. He couldn't explain why, but, something was telling him that they would find help at Bobby's.

"Bobby! It's Sam!" The words tumbled out; merging together.

"Slow down, Sam. What's wrong, kid?" Bobby could hear the strain of emotion in Sam's voice. Something was terribly wrong.

Sam placed a hand over his eyes. "Bobby, Elizabeth is dead." Between sobs, Sam recounted the events of the night before.

"My God, Sam. I'm so sorry. I loved Beth like my own daughter."

"Can we bring her to your place, Bobby? Please?"

Bobby was momentarily caught off-guard. A pause. "Sure, kid. I'll help in any way that I can. You know that." Uncertainty, doubt, and the beginnings of grief all landed on Bobby at once. Being the only girl, he had always had a soft spot for Elizabeth. He had hoped for a better future for her than the one she was forced to live. Now….that hope melted away like snow in the summer sun.

"Thank you, Bobby. We'll be there in two hours." For the first time today, relief washed over Sam. Now, he would just have to convince Dean. From the looks of things…that was not going to be easy.

Sam slowly walked back over to where Dean sat on the floor. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he spoke. "Dean, buddy?"

Sam knelt down. "Dean, I think we should take Elizabeth to Bobby's. I've just talked with him on the phone. He's expecting us in two hours." No response; just more of the same. Humming and rocking. Lost in a world of pain and remorse, Dean wouldn't even look in Sam's direction. Sam didn't know what to say to ease Dean's guilt over Elizabeth. There had to be a way to get Dean to listen to him. Sam couldn't shake the sense of urgency; as if time was running out.

While rubbing Dean's back; an idea made itself known to Sam. Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, Sam addressed Dean one more time. "Dean, man, we've got to do this for Beth. Please, Dean. I know you can hear me. I know it hurts like hell." Sam moved his head around so he could look directly at Dean. "You might not believe this, but, I have a strong feeling that if we will take her to Bobby's, we can fix this. Come on, man." Then, taking a chance that Dean had in fact heard him….Sam reached over and gripped Elizabeth.

"NO! Don't touch my baby!" Dean clutched Elizabeth tighter. "Leave her alone!" Dean pressed his back against the front door; pushing himself up on his feet.

Sam was about to yell at Dean. He had to shake him so he would listen. He was going to tell him that he was on the verge of insanity, when he stopped. It was the look in Dean's eyes that stopped Sam; sorrow. Sorrow that said he blamed himself, that he wasn't strong enough to save Beth, sorrow that said his world had come to an end, and please, please, don't take her….not yet.

The vision before him was too much to handle for Sam. Casting his eyes down to the floor for a moment; he did his best to gather himself together. Once again, trying not to look at Elizabeth, he faced Dean. "Dean, please. You've got to listen to me." Sam fumbled for the words that would reach his brother. "Dean…we have to take Elizabeth to Bobby's. We have to, man! But, we don't have much time! This may be our only chance to help her!" Once more he slowly reached out for Elizabeth's body. "Please, Dean…let me take her. Ok?"

Dean hesitated. "No, I've got to hold her, Sam." Pain squeezed Dean's heart; left knots in his throat and stomach. He felt physically ill. "You can drive to Bobby's, and I'll hold Beth. Okay?" A stray tear made its way down his cheek and splashed onto Elizabeth's lips.

"Ok, Dean. Thank you, buddy. Thank you." Sam gathered up one of the bedspreads. "Dean, you can still hold her, man. But, we can't let anyone else see her." Holding out the bedspread, Sam motioned to Elizabeth. "We need to hide her. Come on, man, help me do this…. for Beth."

Dean absently nodded his head. Walking over to one of the beds, he tenderly laid Elizabeth down. Sam stood by Elizabeth and thrust the bedspread out in front of him while holding on to two ends. The covering floated down over Elizabeth's body like a shroud; completely covering her. Sam tucked in the ends of the bedspread near her head while Dean took care of her legs and feet.

When everything was ready, Dean pushed his arms under Elizabeth and lifted her off of the bed. Sam came up, gathered up the loose ends of the bedspread, and laid it on top of Elizabeth. The brothers walked back over to the front door.

Sam opened the door enough to see outside, and scanned the parking lot. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he swung the door fully open, allowing Dean to emerge into the parking lot. "Dean, maybe you should sit in the backseat. No one will see you there."

"Okay."

With no time to waste, Sam opened the passenger door on the Impala, and helped Dean sit down with Elizabeth. Stepping one foot inside the car, Dean maneuvered his body in such a way as to allow both of them to enter the car together.

There was very little to bring from the motel room. Most of it had been destroyed the night before. Driving down the road, Sam would occasionally glance in the rear-view mirror at Dean. It was always the same. Dean was in another world; a world filled with pain and suffering.

"It's gonna be ok, Dean, I promise."

"It can't be any other way, Sam." Dean hesitated, lines and wrinkles creasing his face. "It just can't."

Sam words did little to alleviate Dean's troubled thoughts. He shifted his eyes back to the window; mindlessly watching the passing scenery. _Why do we even bother? _Dean had been fighting longer than either Sam or Elizabeth and he had seen enough to know that it never changed a thing. The fighting only brought more pain and death to those around him.

It had to end.

Sam watched the Impala eat the miles as he floored it toward Bobby's place. Mentally, he called on Castiel; no answer. _Cas, we need you! Cas! _

After what seemed like hours and hours of driving; they pulled up in front of Bobby Singer's home.

Absent mindedly, Sam took notice of the wrought iron entrance to Bobby's place as he drove through. Swinging from the archway was a sign-Singer Auto Self-Service Salvage Yard. Nice. The yard itself was maze, some of the pathways barely wide enough to drive through, stretched in every direction. Completely blocking the view of the backyard was a barrier of tires, hundreds deep that leaned unsteadily out over the narrow spaces.

Being a hunter himself, Bobby Singer had to have an alibi if any of the feds came sniffing around his property when he cleaned up after a hunt and the salvage yard was the perfect place.

It didn't hurt a thing that the local sheriff just happened to have a soft spot for Bobby; icing on the cake as they say.

Bobby's house served as a 'base' for many of the hunters. If any of them had a problem with their fake identity, why, they called good-ole Bobby on one of his 'special' phones and he would take care of the problem. On the ceiling he had painted a 'devil's trap' to contain the possessed until an exorcism was performed.

Bobby had stopped counting a long time ago exactly how many exorcisms he had carried out. _Too few to work for the Vatican, but, just enough to make my dreams interesting. _He said to himself when Rufus Turner had visited one day needing Bobby's help burying a body.

Afterward, when Rufus left, Bobby shut the door, and sat down at his desk. When times were really bad for Bobby, when he could no longer shake the images that haunted his waking moments, he would remove the loaded Colt Single Action Army Revolver that he kept in the top drawer of his desk. This was a special gun that contained only one bullet; one bullet for Bobby.

He liked the feel of the cold steel as he examined the gun, turning it over in his hand, and watching the glint of sunlight on the metal. One moment would be all it would take. Just squeeze the trigger and it would all be over. No more pain, no more anguish, and no more monsters. However, there was one thing that Bobby Singer wasn't, and that was a coward or a liar. He had promised Dean and Sam that he would never take the easy way out. He would go out like all good hunters; with a monster at his throat.

The loud sound of the Impala snapped Bobby out of his reverie. Through the window he watched as Sam parked out front and shut off the engine. Any other time this would be a happy occasion. He would open the front door and nearly be knocked off his feet by a squealing Elizabeth. _It's so good to see you, Uncle Bobby! _

After John had passed away, Elizabeth began calling him 'Uncle Bobby', much to the embarrassment of her older brothers, and it had stuck. A lone tear trickled down his cheek. If there was one moment he wished he had not lived to see; it was this one.

Steadying himself, he took a deep breath, and opened the front door.

Bobby swallowed.

"Sam!" Bobby walked toward the car as Sam came around to the passenger side. He cast his gaze down to the figure sitting in the backseat. Although the glass was dirty from road travel, he could see that something was different about Dean; almost like he had aged twenty years since their last meeting. Then Bobby fixed his eyes upon the small, bundled up form, Dean held on his lap. _Oh God, Elizabeth. _She looked even smaller than he remembered.

"Hey, Bobby, it's good to see you, man." Sam reached out and hugged Bobby; his face contorting as he tried to control the emotions that were raging within. "Thank you for everything, Bobby. It means a lot, man."

"Thanks aren't necessary, kid. Whatever I can do, just ask." Bobby stepped back so Sam could open the rear door of the car. Dean's expression was one of misery and the sight of him caused Bobby's breath to catch in his throat.

Sam turned back around, "Dean, come on, man. We're here at Bobby's." Reaching into the car, Sam took hold of Elizabeth's feet and legs. "Let's get her inside, okay?"

Dean was trying so hard. _God, if they only knew. _He glanced up at Sam and gave a slight nod.

"Okay, Sam."

Working together, Sam, Dean, and Bobby got Elizabeth out of the car and into the house.

"Bobby, where can we place her?" asked Sam.

"In here, Sam. Over there on my spare cot." said Bobby.

Sam and Bobby retreated to the door of the kitchen which was just a few feet from the cot. Dean walked over to the cot and very gently laid Elizabeth down. Sam cast Bobby a worried glance. Dean stayed bent over Elizabeth a little longer than was necessary and both men could see his lips moving. Though the sound of the words didn't reach their ears; Bobby and Sam knew he was trying to say goodbye in case they failed.

Bobby knew what Dean and Sam were going through; the sorrow, the emptiness, the guilt. When a loved one died it left a hole in your gut that took a long time to heal. He had gone through the same nightmare when he lost his wife. Possessed by a demon, he had to kill his own wife. But, while Sam and Dean had each other to overcome Elizabeth's death; Bobby had had no one. That's when he began keeping the loaded gun in his desk.

Bobby walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, are you all right, son?" Dean turned around. "Son, whatever I can do; just ask. I mean it." The pain in Bobby's face touched Dean. And in that moment, he felt the levee break that he had struggled so hard to maintain.

"Bobby, what am I gonna do? Huh? What am I gonna do?" Dean shook and stammered as he spoke. Bobby felt his chest constrict; choking off whatever words he was going to say. Instead, he reached out, pulling Dean into a fatherly embrace. Pride gave way to grief, and Bobby held Dean until fatigue prevented any more tears from falling.


	6. Promises

**Chapter 6-Promises**

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She tried turning her head to the side, but, found that it made her dizzy and sick. Not good. She noticed there was no sound. No people talking. No traffic. No birds.

Nothing.

After a couple of minutes, Elizabeth realized she was laying on her back on a hard, uneven surface. _My head hurts. _Raising her hand, she gently massaged her aching forehead. _Ohhhh, I'd kill for a couple of Advil. _Elizabeth's hazy vision had cleared enough to try to sit up. A slight moan escaped her lips as she placed both hands on the surface to her sides and pushed herself into a sitting position.

Slightly exhausted from the effort needed to sit up, Elizabeth took the opportunity to look around. _Where am I? Is this another vision?_ Looming up ahead was a medieval castle straight out of one of her books. The cobblestone road led directly up to the front door. On each side of the road, the trees were so thick, that they blocked out the light. The sky swirled with blues, violets, and white. A slight breeze blew Elizabeth's dark hair out behind her. On the wind floated a strange scent; one that she did not recognize. And as quickly as it came, it dissipated.

Elizabeth racked her brain trying to understand what was happening. It was almost like there was a black hole in her memory. She couldn't remember anything beyond talking with Sam and Dean on the bed. _Think, girl, think!_ Realization came crashing down upon her with the weight of time itself. With each image that flashed in her brain, her body shook; Dean and Sam pinned against a wall, an old man dressed in priest clothing, a hideous demon with huge, black wings choking her.

Her hands shot out behind to act as braces. She squeezed her eyes shut until the assault was over. Elizabeth leaned forward, cradling her head in her hands, and wept. _Oh, God! I'm dead! I'm dead! Oh, God! _

Elizabeth lifted her head and, on trembling legs, got to her feet. Then she was stricken with a new thought…_where did they send me_? She could feel her chest constricting; knots forming in her stomach. _Does Heaven have castles? _The narrow cobblestone road curved in front of her like a snake. She was close enough to see that the draw bridge was open; as if she was expected.

Elizabeth began walking. Once she had reached the drawbridge, she stopped. The structure had a presence…a power that radiated off of it. She closed her eyes. Invisible waves of energy washed over her and through her. Warm and inviting, it beckoned Elizabeth inside.

Passing over the drawbridge, she paused for an instant to glance over the edge at the moat. As far as she could tell the waters were still. Nothing swam in its depths.

Stopping at the entrance, she called out, "Hello?"

No one answered.

Elizabeth struggled to remain calm. "Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud.

She had known fear before and had always relied on Dean or Sam to help her deal with it. But, this time she was alone and this terror was different. This horror was a bone-deep sensation that left her coated in an icy sweat.

No. She wouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't help anyway. Not now. Steadying herself, Elizabeth took a shuddering breath and stepped across the threshold.

"My lady, the king is expecting you. Follow me, please." Elizabeth jumped backward, yelping in surprise. A man dressed as a knight had materialized to her left. Candlelight flickered off of the walls, casting long, dark shadows, which added to the mystery of the place. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, trying to see the face behind the helmet. No good. It was so dark; she couldn't see whoever was inside the armor.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to alarm you."

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth, puzzled.

"The messenger is of no consequence, my lady. I am simply sent to deliver you to the king." Smiling, the knight bowed slightly; moving in front of Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me where I am and what's going on." Elizabeth's voice came thin, but, steady.

"All of your questions will be answered in due time." said the knight. "Now, we must not keep the king waiting any longer. He has waited long enough for your arrival."

He extended his hand; waiting for Elizabeth to accept. _Why is that gesture so familiar? _Then she remembered-the old man! Stumbling backward, Elizabeth half-turned to flee out the door, only to run face first into two huge wooden doors.

The room had changed.

Feeling something warm on her upper lip, Elizabeth gingerly inspected it with her fingers. Blood. The impact with the door had bloodied her nose.

"Elizabeth, I am so glad you could come." said a deep voice behind her.

Slowly, Elizabeth turned around. She was in the throne room. The walls were covered with crimson-velvet fabric. Huge mirrors, adorned with gold, were evenly spaced around the room. The light of an enormous, crystal chandelier created long, ominous shadows. Carpet mixed with white, gold, and crimson decorated the floor. One, man-sized, candelabra stood in each corner supporting large, beeswax candles.

At the far end of the throne room, perched atop four steps, underneath a canopy of crimson velvet sat the man who had spoken. Elizabeth sized him up with her green eyes. He was a large man, shoulder-length black hair, there was a look of arrogance on his face; Elizabeth guessed he was the king. The robe he wore was embellished with tiny diamonds that sparkled like the stars at night. On his head sat a crown with a multitude of gems that glittered with each slight movement. Sandals decorated his feet. He wore three massive rings; two on his right hand and one on his left. The very air about him was electric. His gaze was intense; one of authority. _The king is waiting for you…_

Elizabeth found her voice, "Look, whoever you are-"

"King Asmodai." Asmodai shifted in his seat. "I am the King of the East of Hell."

Elizabeth timidly stepped further into the room. Wrapping her arms about her to ward off a chill which was more internal than external. "This…this place" Elizabeth waved her hands to include all of the room, "…and you."

"There's been a terrible mistake." said Elizabeth. "I don't belong here."

"Elizabeth, try not be so melodramatic, my dear. Of course you belong here; here with me."

The king rose and began walking down the steps that supported his throne, toward Elizabeth.

"I realize how all of this feels to you and for that I apologize. Death is a harsh reality for mortals. Some readily accept their fate, while others struggle with the truth." A malicious smile tickled the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, my God…it's true, then? I…I'm-"Elizabeth stammered.

"Yes, my dear. But, look about you. It is not as horrible as you've heard." King Asmodai's voice became a low growl. "And, for the record, God has no place here." The kind, blue eyes were replaced by ones that were darker than a moonless night.

Elizabeth felt the room spinning and reached out to find support; there was none. She pitched forward; feeling the rough carpet underneath her cheek. Somewhere far away she thought she heard footsteps getting closer; hard to tell though. Strong hands lifted Elizabeth, placing her on a settee against the east wall.

After a few moments, she heard him speaking again. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she could see that he was sitting in a chair beside her. He was so close, in fact, that Elizabeth thought she could detect the scent of sulfur. Carefully, she sat up.

"Little Elizabeth Winchester." King Asmodai covered her hand, wrapping his fingers around her own. "How I loved listening to your sweet prayers every night, then you'd _jump_ in your bed, so afraid I was under there…and I was!" His touch was powerful. Elizabeth could feel it crawling along her skin; pulsing. The power breathed through her, threatening to pull her in and never let her go. Too afraid to move, Elizabeth had no choice but to listen.

"Elizabeth, though your years were few, didn't you ever wonder what it was all about; all of the fighting, all of the struggling? For the last two years you have struggled and fought just as hard as your brothers; is this not true?" Elizabeth thought about that and nodded. "You have lived your life in filthy motel rooms and you have eaten at diners that should be closed down." He paused. "I have seen the tears that you wept when your brothers were asleep. It broke my heart, Elizabeth; truly."

A fine trembling began in Elizabeth. "All you have ever wanted is to have a normal life, for the constant fighting to stop, and to have your mom and dad back at your side." Now, kneeling down in front of Elizabeth, his eyes sparkled blue again. "I can give that to you, Elizabeth; that, and so much more."

He had known about everything. All of her desires, hopes, dreams, and even her secret pleas to God.

Everything.

"I also know that you blame yourself for your parents' death. You somehow feel if you had been strong enough, they would be alive today." As the pain and guilt split open the dam that Elizabeth had worked so hard to erect, she began weeping, gasping in between sobs; as if every tear was a little piece of herself falling to the floor. King Asmodai gently stroked her hair. "That guilt is robbing you of everything, Elizabeth. It stoops your shoulders and distorts your vision. If you let me, I will lift that burden from you, my dear."

"They… were…good people! They…they didn't deserve to die!" she sobbed. "I miss them so much."

"I agree, and I know you do." King Asmodai patted her hand. "They died because they were unprepared to fight an enemy with Azazel's abilities. But, you will be ready, Elizabeth." At the mention of Azazel's name, hatred teased his features; coloring his blue eyes ebony once again.

"Elizabeth…Azazel would be putty in your hands if you wished it. Anyone or anything in your path would be like the flame of a candle in a hurricane." Elizabeth looked at Asmodai. He could see that she was now listening intently. Very gently, he brushed away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I don't understand." said Elizabeth, her voice thick with tears.

King Asmodai sat back down beside Elizabeth in one fluid motion. "Elizabeth, you are very special. What if I said that deep down inside you, there lurks a power that is only yours to use? It has been sleeping all of these years. Now, Elizabeth, now it yearns to awake from its slumber."

"I do want my mom and dad back more than anything. I am so tired of fighting and seeing my brothers get hurt. I just wanted to have a regularl life." Elizabeth wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "What does it matter now? My life is over. All of my hopes and dreams are gone."

"It matters a great deal, my dear. I can arrange it so that you are back in your body again. I have claimed you as my rightful daughter since the night of your birth, Elizabeth. I may not be your mortal parents, but, my blood's DNA flows through your veins right along with theirs. You would have the ability to give yourself, and your brothers, the life that all of you deserve."

Stunned, Elizabeth sat back against the settee. "Are you…are you saying I don't have to stay here? I can go back to be with Sam and Dean?" Elizabeth swallowed hard. "My parents…I can bring my parents back?" She looked at him intently; waiting for an answer.

"Mostly correct, my dear." King Asmodai rose from his seat beside Elizabeth and helped her to stand with him. "Yes, you may rejoin your brothers…if that is what you wish."

Relief poured over Elizabeth. "Yes! Yes, I want to go back to Sam and Dean!" _I'll promise anything just to get back to Sam and Dean. Once I'm there, we can fix it. _

"As for your parents…you would not be able to raise them without help, Elizabeth. However, as you become more proficient with your new abilities, I will advise you how and who to contact to make that a possibility. Being the king's daughter will have many perks, my dear."

Finally, King Asmodai added, "I will help you awaken that power…that gift. All you have to do is take my hand and ask, Elizabeth. Ask for my help."

Tilting her to look up at him, Elizabeth said, "Okay, then, I'd like to go home. Please help me."

The King extended his hands, palms facing up, waiting for Elizabeth. _I'm not doing this for myself only; it's for my family. _She inhaled, filling her lungs, in an effort to calm her racing mind and heart. Then, she rested her hands in his.

The power rushed up Elizabeth's arms like liquid fire; spilling out over the rest of her body. She gasped as she felt it slide down her back and enter her bones. It writhed within giving her a feeling of strength she had never felt before. Muscles screamed they began to flex involuntarily. She threw back her head and drew a deep trembling breath.

When the onslaught was over, Elizabeth opened her eyes. King Asmodai was smiling down at her. He released her hands. "Come, Elizabeth." They walked, side by side, over to one of the large mirrors. King Asmodai gestured toward the mirror, "Behold."

"I don't see anything different." said Elizabeth.

"Ah, you are only using your eyes. Do you feel the tingling inside of you, my dear?"

"Yes." said Elizabeth.

"Relax. Close your eyes. Concentrate on that sensation for a moment." King Asmodai moved to stand behind Elizabeth; watching, waiting.

Elizabeth let her eyes close. She consciously moved toward the center of herself; in the direction of the strange rhythm. The closer she came, the more it grew. Getting stronger; filling up her entire being.

"I'm there." she whispered.

"Good." Elizabeth felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders. "I want you to push, Elizabeth, as if you are trying to thrust something away from you."

In her mind's eye, Elizabeth pictured the Wendigo that they had hunted. She stretched her arms out in front of her. Flexing her muscles, she pushed with everything she had. The strange rhythm moved incredibly fast. It came roaring down her arms, like liquid fire; bursting out through her fingertips.

An explosion of glass sounded inches in front of her face and, on instinct, Elizabeth flung her arms up. When the glass didn't strike, she carefully peered through her fingers. Elizabeth smiled…the glass was held aloft in an arc that surrounded not only her body, but, King Asmodai as well. _This means I can protect not only myself, but, Dean and Sam. _

Another flex sent the glass shards tinkling to the floor.

Elizabeth turned around to see King Asmodai looking down at her with an odd expression…_pride? _

"You will do very well, Elizabeth; very well, indeed."

"It is time to go home, my dear." Taking her hands in his, King Asmodai began speaking in a language that was foreign to Elizabeth. The words were like a lullaby; soothing, relaxing.

His grip growing fainter, she felt herself falling down a long, dark tunnel. Like a dream, only faster. Just before everything seemed to be only a bad memory, Elizabeth's thoughts flashed on Dean and Sam.

_Don't worry guys; I'll take care of everything. _All thinking ceased and Elizabeth was back in her body again.


	7. The Visitation

**Chapter 7 - The Visitation**

"_**He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster, for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."**_

_**-Fredrich Nietzche**_

Night had fallen. Outside bobby Singer's home it had begun to rain. A storm was brewing on the horizon and with each clap of thunder it rolled closer and closer. Flashes of lightning streaked across the sky, each burst resembling fingers of light reaching out to grasp the tiny house wherein Elizabeth Winchester lay.

The wooden chair creaked in protest as Dean stood up. Rising from his seat, he left Bobby and Sam and walked over to the window. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a moment. Parting the curtain, Dean gazed out upon the falling rain. _Beth loved the rain. She said it made everything new again._

Increasing in intensity, the shower had quickly turned into a downpour.

He watched it amble over the rusty engines, door frames, seats, and tires that adorned Bobby's front yard. Dean choked at the thought of Elizabeth. His deepest, darkest fear had been that something horrible would happen to Elizabeth . . . and it had.

Looking down at his wrist, Dean could see the friendship bracelet that Elizabeth had made him when she was ten years old. Actually, she had made five of them . . . one for him, Sam, John, Bobby, and herself. Time had faded the colors and the threads were so frayed that Dean was amazed it still held together. Thinking back, he remembered the day that she gave it to him:

_Dean was outside his home working on the Impala. The timing was off and John had sent him out to repair it. He felt a tap on his back. Turning around he saw Elizabeth looking up at him; the bright sunlight making her squint._

"_What?"_

"_Dean, close your eyes and hold out your hand. I have a gift for you."_

_Closing his eyes, he reached his open hand out. He could feel Elizabeth's little fingers touch his palm as she gave him something very thin and light._

_Elizabeth giggled. "Okay, Dean, open your eyes, surprise!"_

_He looked down at the tiny, woven bracelet lying on his palm. "What is it?"_

"_It's a friendship bracelet, silly. Everyone is wearing them. I even made it in your favorite colors; blue and green."_

_Dean held the bracelet up in front of him and eyed it thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam watching from the living room window._

_Elizabeth hesitated. "Well, aren't you going to try it on, Dean?"_

_Dean closed his hand over the bracelet and squatted down in front of Elizabeth. He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Do you know why these are so popular?"_

"_No." she whispered, her eyes wide with expectation._

"_It's because they are magic."_

_Elizabeth looked down at her own bracelet and fingered it in awe. "They're magic?"_

"_That's right; this little bracelet offers great protection. But, the magic doesn't work if you buy them from the store. The bracelet has to be made by someone that loves you. That's what gives it its power." said Dean._

_Elizabeth beamed. "That's me, Dean. I love you and I want you to be safe."_

_Dean grinned and slipped the friendship bracelet onto his right wrist. "Thanks a lot, squirt. I'll always wear it."_

_He gathered her into his arms. She hugged him tightly around his neck, letting her face rest on his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me, Dean. Okay? "Elizabeth said in a muffled voice._

_Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in Elizabeth's hair. "I'll never leave you, baby. Never."_

Dean slammed his fist against the window sill so hard the vibration rattled the nearby door. Once again tears threatened to fall. No…he had shed enough of them. He had to focus. _She had her whole life ahead of her, her whole __future. _If it took him the rest of his life, he would find a way to kill Asmodai for taking his little Elizabeth.

Lightning spilled through the windows in a blue-white glare. The loudest crack of thunder yet broke overhead at that moment, loud enough to make the walls on Bobby's house vibrate. The lights flickered and then went out, plunging the whole house in total darkness.

"Where's the flashlights, Bobby?" asked Sam; his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.

"I've got a couple in the desk drawer over there."

It took a minute for Sam's eyes to make out shapes in the blackness that had enveloped the den. Once he could see enough to make out the shape of Bobby's desk, he retrieved the flashlights. Glad to find that they both worked, he handed one to Bobby.

"Thanks." Bobby took the flashlight from Sam and both of them joined Dean at the window.

"It's hard to tell if the outage is affecting the whole block." Bobby remarked.

"I think the worst of it is over." said Dean. "The sky is clear enough in west to see a few stars."

A final bolt of lightning thrust an unearthly glow into Bobby's den. The brief illumination casting long shadows across the room. The storm had indeed past its zenith; the most dangerous time. The rolling clouds continued their trek toward the east: soon the deluge would be over. Sam and Dean looked up at the clearing sky. Already they could discern the twinkling stars and the full moon casting its light on the ground below.

"Something's not right." Said Sam. Eyes narrowed, he scanned the room, throwing the beam of light from one area to the next. Dean and Bobby followed suit and although no one could discern any movement-all of them could feel something - wrong.

Inside the quiet den, the air grew thicker. Perceptual changes were occurring. Although Bobby kept his thermostat set at a firm 70 degrees F., the old Coca-Cola thermometer mounted on the wall beside the front door declared it was at least 80 degrees F. A slight breeze encircled the den, lifting the edges of Elizabeth's covering and shifting the papers about on the desk. The lights inside the room flickered on: two of the bulbs exploding with a surge of power greater than could be absorbed.

As the gentle wind died away, a stranger stood beside Elizabeth. The appearance was so subtle a blink of the eye would have missed it.

"Boys!" Bobby swung his flashlight around to focus the beam on the area next to the cot.

Tall and slender, he wore a ¾ length black overcoat that complimented the dark fine wool of his trousers. His skin was smooth and tan. Amber-colored eyes glittered from beneath dark, well-formed brows. A strange glow emanated from the edge of his irises like the halo of a solar eclipse. A slight curl in his dark hair spilled over the pressed collar of his white shirt. The darkness of the room seemed to swirl around him like a lover's embrace.

The dark-haired stranger smiled warmly. "Sam, Dean, Bobby, how nice to finally meet you. We have much to discuss and time is short."

For a brief moment, the men simply stared. Sensing the changes in the room, the mysterious appearance of the man addressing them by name, they all arrived mentally at one conclusion: Dark Spirit.

_**Demon.**_

Dean narrowed his eyes. Was this Meg in disguise or maybe yellow-eyes? Demons changed appearance so frequently that it was impossible to know which one they were talking to. And the simple fact that every one of the demons knew them by name really pissed Dean off. They would have to wait and see if this demon would reveal itself as they faced each other.

"I take it you're not from around here." said Bobby.

"Yes. You see." The old wooden chair complained as the dark-haired stranger sat down. "You know what I am. We can share now, between us, my message."

Okay, this demon must be new topside. Meg and Azazel never spoke like that. They were loud and violent from the start. This demon had an air of authority about him, as if he didn't need to make idle threats.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Dean.

As if Dean had asked nothing, the stranger continued. "I can feel your concern over our sudden meeting. Under typical circumstances, I'd say, you'd be right. But, listen to me now when I tell you you're safe. Be at ease." He waved his hand toward the two chairs and they skimmed across the floor, stopping in front of Dean and Sam. "Please."

"My apologies, we're one chair short. Hold on Bobby, I'll provide a seat for you as well." The stranger made a scooping motion with his hand toward the kitchen. A third chair danced across the rough flooring, coming to a stop in front of Bobby. The three men looked at one another.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby remained standing, not ready to - 'be at ease'. Far too many encounters with the enemy had placed them constantly on alert. In their line of work, one had to be ready for anything. The brothers knew that they're weapons were within mere feet of the front door. If only they could get the demon to walk underneath the demon trap that was painted on the ceiling…just a few steps in their direction and it would all be over for their uninvited guest.

"Dean, Sam . . . I know what you're thinking." He extended a long index finger and made a twirling motion. "I can see those little wheels turning." Darkness swirled around the stranger's irises. "I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Casually, the demon glanced up at the ceiling. Blinking in mock surprise, he inclined his head. "Why, gentlemen, I'm impressed. Truly, I am." Deliberately he took three steps forward, placing himself in the center of the demon trap. "This knowledge is rare among your kind. It must have taken quite a while to position the symbols just right and at the proper juncture for the spell to have any effect." A slow chuckle escaped the demon's lips.

Smiling broadly, Bobby turned to look at Sam and Dean. "We got him, boys." Then, turning to face the demon, "You can save your pleasantries. Your ass is trapped. That is the strongest demon trap there is. It has never failed us."

"You must be a _new_comer." Sam snorted, emphasizing the word _new._

The demon gave the men his widest smile, a look of triumph on his face. With exaggerated grace, he took another three steps forward - completely freeing himself of the demon trap. "I can see that you have no idea who you are dealing with. Demon traps only restrain lower level demons." He snorted. "Only Lucifer himself can restrain me."

Dean looked toward Sam. He could see his own deep concern mirrored in Sam and Bobby's faces. What were they going to do now? The demon trap, the one that had never failed, had been to weak to contain the malevolent spirit. Dean knew they were in serious trouble. For now, they would sit down and listen to what their visitor had to say.

Turning away, the demon looked over at Elizabeth. "We need to speak of your sister." He sat down and leaned back in the creaky chair. Casually, he rested his left hand upon Elizabeth's forearm.

Rage flooded Dean's body. "Take your filthy hand off of her!" Dean lunged to his feet. Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. Dean jerked against Sam's grip, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

The demon raised both hands in front of him and spread his fingers wide. Each fingertip popped alight, flickering with white flame. In the light of the den, the demon's face was savage. "Do not threaten me, human," he snarled, each word exaggerated. "I will burn this home to the ground without a second thought."

For a long moment, the only sound was the soft crackling of the flames on the demon's fingertips. A blob of fire dripped from his thumb and splashed onto the hardwood flooring. Wood popped and cracked under the intense heat and the air suddenly filled with the odor of burning wood. "Whoops." The demon smiled as he stubbed out the sparks with the toe of his boot.

"Dean, please, now isn't the time." Sam said, nervously glancing toward the fire that danced from each of the demon's fingertips.

Dean held his hands up, palms facing forward. "All right, all right, you've made your point." Slowly, Dean returned to his chair.

Grinning triumphantly, the demon closed his hands into fists and extinguished the flames to colored smoke. "That's a good boy."

"We never caught your name. If you're that powerful, a tiny little thing, like revealing your name shouldn't bother you. Should it?" Bobby added sarcastically.

"I am known by a great many names; however, you may address me as Lucian." He gave a slight nod of his head in Bobby's direction.

Lucian's demeanor darkened. "I do not have time for your theatrics. My schedule is very tight, so, pay close attention." Lucian hissed, the sound as if he had whispered in their ears, though he sat three feet away.

"We're listening." said Sam through gritted teeth.

Lucian tilted his head toward Sam and Dean. "At this very instant, what is the one thing that the both of you want most of all?" He began to finger Elizabeth's covering. "I'll bet I can guess." His lips curled up; catlike. "It is within my power to return her to you - your Elizabeth."

"How is that possible?" demanded Sam. "You're nothing but a demon."

"She is the daughter of King Asmodai and he has decreed that she be allowed to live again." said Lucian. "This gives me all the authority that I need to restore life to her body."

As badly as they wanted Elizabeth back in their lives, this was still a demon they were dealing with. Sam decided a few questions were in order. "You say that she is the daughter of King Asmodai."

"Yes, that is true." responded Lucian.

"Since when did demons begin telling the truth?" Dean demanded.

"Why should we believe you? asked Sam. "You say that Elizabeth will be resurrected. For all we know, it could be a demon impersonating our sister."

Lucian cursed in a language that Bobby and the boys did not understand. Then he lunged forward in the chair, his eyes flashing red. "I told you," he said, as though he were speaking to a child or someone unintelligent, or both. "I am here on behalf of King Asmodai to return Elizabeth."

Settling back in his chair Lucian smiled revealing a set of extremely white teeth. "Sam, Azazel has made your life nothing but a joke. It's all a joke! You struggle with glimpses of abilities that you cannot understand, nor ever will." He gestured toward Elizabeth. "She will not have this problem. In Elizabeth, you will have a partner that is unshakable. She will be a force of nature, untamable, unpredictable, and deadly beyond belief." A faraway look passed over Lucian' face as if he were seeing Elizabeth in the future. "She will be magnificent!"

"You're going to change her into one of you - that's it, isn't it?" Sam forced every word out. "If that's the case, then . . . no thanks." His chin quivering, thoughts of Elizabeth danced through his head; before the tragedy. In desperation, he held onto them as a drowning man holds onto a piece of floating debris to keep his head above water. "It won't even be her, it will be something inhuman."

"Oh, contraire, Sam, it will indeed be Elizabeth, only with a 'system's upgrade', as you put it. Your abilities will pale in comparison with what she will be able to do."

Then, Lucian's attention was diverted to Sam and Dean's right wrists. "I cannot help but notice that both of you wear the friendship bracelets Elizabeth fashioned when she was very young. You cannot hide your feelings for her from me. I see you with a clarity that is utterly astounding."

Normally, the brothers didn't even notice that the bracelets were still on their wrists. Now that Lucian had mentioned them, they seemed to be heavier than usual. Dean could hear her ask . . . _will you w__ear them forever and ever? Promise? _They had promised, and had never removed them. John had died wearing his. Sam looked down at his wrist and fingered the tiny woven bracelet. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the day Elizabeth tied it around his wrist.A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"Enough talk, it is time to complete my mission."

Lucian straightened. Lifting his arm to shoulder height above Elizabeth, he opened his hand wide. Wisps of black smoke curled upward from the tips of his fingers. He performed a grabbing motion in mid-air, wrenching his arm back toward his body. Elizabeth's covering sailed across the room, landing in a multi-colored mound at the kitchen door.

"Dear God!" gasped Bobby.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. Dean felt his eyes begin to sting from the extra moisture. This was like a nightmare that you couldn't wake from. In front of him, completely exposed, lay the evidence of his utter failure to protect the one person that meant the world to him. She had sacrificed her life for theirs. He tried to look away, tried to close his eyes against the horror in front of him, but, it was futile. Like Sam and Bobby, he continued to stare blankly at little Elizabeth who seemed to stare blankly back at him.

Her dark hair lay against skin that was ashen. Partially closed eyes, emptied of their light, were no longer a beautiful green, but, a pale gray. Her head was slightly tilted downward and she seemed to be looking at Sam and Dean. Bobby could see the dark purple ring that encircled her neck like a necklace and the reddish-black stains that made nightmare patterns on her t-shirt and jeans.

Relishing in their pain, Lucian cocked his head to one side, like a curious dog. He slowly closed his eyes and then blinked open. Now one eye swirled silver and the other eye swirled red. When he spoke two voices rolled from the same mouth, slightly out of sync. The red and silver eyes turned to look across the room at Sam, Dean, and Bobby. "We are King Asmodai and Lucian. Prepare yourselves and do not interfere."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stood. They felt queasy and excited at the same time. Elizabeth was coming back! Doubts crept forward into their thoughts. Would she still be the same Elizabeth or would her new abilities change her into a totally different person that they wouldn't even recognize? Sam fought to push these doubts back. He knew better than anyone in the room the daily struggles he faced, but, he was still Sam, inside. That was his hope for Elizabeth and he would be the one to help her understand what was happening to her.

Reaching into his pocket, the demon withdrew a small pouch. Carefully, he poured a golden powder into his left palm. When the pouch was empty, he let it flutter to the floor, and placed his right hand over his left. Speaking in his previous language, his right hand circled over the powder; until Sam and Dean could discern a small translucent ball begin to form. Shimmering with a golden translucent skin, the ball continued to grow until it was about the size of a basketball. The demon gave the ball a little shake and watched as golden stripes swirled through the ball like snowflakes.

Still supporting the ball in his left hand, the demon let his right hand hover over Elizabeth. Using a voice of authority, the demon began speaking very quickly. A low rumbling began emanating from the floor causing some of the lighter furniture in the room to tremble. Electric lights flickered on and off. Shifting the glowing ball into his right hand, the demon commanded, "It is time."

Without another word, and to the shock of Sam and Dean, the demon reached out and grabbed the front of Elizabeth's T-Shirt; heaving her body off of the bed. Then, he jammed the shimmering globe into the center of her chest.

Elizabeth instantly pulled for air. The demon let her fall back onto the mattress. Color returned to her eyes and skin. Coughing and wheezing, she fought for every breath; her unused throat and lungs burning in protest.

The demon turned left Elizabeth's side and turned toward Sam and Dean. "Now, that you have your sweet sister back, let's see what you can do with her." He stepped back toward the center of the den.

Dean and Sam rushed to Elizabeth's side. Kneeling down, they each gripped one of her hands. Her eyes rolled left and right, never completely focusing on any one thing. Sam released her hand and placed his hands on her face, gently turning it toward them. "Beth, it's me baby, it's Sam. Can you see me?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Sam? … _cough_ … Dean?" she rasped. Even though her voice was barely audible, it was the sweetest sound in the world to Dean and Sam. A sound they never thought they would hear ever again. Careful not to hurt, they both hugged her tightly, delighted to be together again.

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Bobby who had walked to stand beside Sam.

"Her body hasn't been … _used …_ in twenty-four hours. What do you think is wrong?" retorted the demon.

Making a sweeping motion with his right hand, the demon invoked a smoky curtain that extended from the ceiling to the floor. The smell of sulfur permeated the air in the den. "Well, I really must be going. Boys, do be careful with your new toy … it bites."

The demon inserted his two hands into the thick, swirling smoke, pulling it apart to reveal a black void within. He stepped inside; his maniacal laughter fading. When he was completely engulfed by the smoke, the curtain flashed out of existence in a blast that shattered every piece of glass in Bobby's home. The television set soared across the room crashing into the far wall; pipes burst, spraying water in the kitchen and bath; and a huge crack ran up one wall, raced across the ceiling and brought part of the floor above thundering down into the den. Broken wires rained sparks down into the room, starting over a half-dozen fires.

Sam and Dean threw themselves over Elizabeth; effectively shielding her with their bodies. Bobby dropped to his knees behind the desk, throwing his arms over his head.

"We've got to get outside!" shouted Dean. While Sam ran over to help Bobby, Dean lifted Elizabeth into his arms, and together, all four escaped safely into the night.


	8. Broken Lady

**Chapter 8 - Broken Lady**

It was nearing midnight as they stood in Bobby's front yard, Elizabeth had fallen asleep in Dean's arms, and the three men stared through the windows at the sparks lighting up the den.

"Damn, Bobby. If there is anything we can do -," began Dean.

"Yeah, man," interjected Sam. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"Don't worry about me, boys. I've got a livable trailer out back." Bobby repositioned his hat. "It's funny."

"How can _an__y_ of this be funny?" Sam gave Bobby an incredulous look.

"I was thinking of remodeling before you guys showed up."

* * *

Elizabeth was still asleep by the time they had entered Bobby's trailer out back of the house. Dean entered first, carrying the sleeping Elizabeth in his arms.

Inside, the trailer is small and sparsely furnished, only the basic necessities. In the front room, there sits a striped couch and matching chair. A small television with rabbit ears for antenna sits atop a dark-brown TV stand in the far corner. The walls are plain and Sam wonders why Bobby took down the pictures of Karen, but, believes it would be better not to mention it.

Bobby moved some old newspapers off of the couch. "You can put her over here."

Elizabeth stirred slightly in her sleep and Dean smiled down at her as he gently laid her on the tattered couch. Bobby goes to the bedroom and returns with three extra pillows and blankets. Dean takes one of each from Bobby placing the pillow underneath her head and carefully tucking the blanket around Elizabeth.

"Good night, precious." Dean's lips barely whispered a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. It felt cool to the touch and that worried him.

"It's going to take a few minutes for the place to warm up. The furnace is old and hasn't been used since last year." said Bobby who was busily clearing away some of the clutter that had piled up in the last year or so.

Dean steps back quietly as Sam joins him at the couch. "She hasn't said anything, Dean. Maybe we should wake her - see how she's feeling. You know, just to make sure she's okay."

Dean shakes his head, crouching down next to Elizabeth. "She seems fine, just resting." He rests his hand on her forehead. "I think she's dreaming again, but, maybe not." Sighing, he stood up, "We should let her rest. It's not long until morning now anyway. We can talk to her then."

"I'm worried about her, Dean. She looks so pale." said Sam. "And what the hell did that demon mean by…it bites? Is she different?"

"Sam, would you just drop it for one night, please?" Dean snapped. "I don't think I can handle anymore right now. Let's all just get some rest, and see how things are in the morning. Okay?" Dean yanked a quilt off of the chair and spread it out on the floor to make a pallet.

Sam pursed his lips and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Dean said, lifting his pillow off of the stack of bedclothes. "I'm scared. The worst I can ever remember."

"It's okay, Dean. Don't worry about it, man." Sam fixed his own pallet between Dean and Elizabeth. He glanced over at Elizabeth, who had turned over on her side, facing him. "She's tough, you know? Everything will be okay, Dean. You'll see."

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night."

Before retiring for the night, Bobby gave one final look into the front room where the three siblings lay. Too many thoughts raced through his mind. He wondered what lay ahead for Elizabeth. What was different about her; if anything? How would the boys handle another problem in their lives? What about Elizabeth? They hadn't been able to talk to her yet, so, they didn't know if her mind had been affected. Life sure sucked sometimes.

Too tired to think any longer, Bobby drifted off into a heavy, fitful sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Elizabeth popped awake. Someone was calling her name. "What?" She scanned the room nervously, but, saw no one. "Great, now I'm hearing things."

Gripping the edge of the couch, she pushed her body forward, the effort taking nearly all her strength. She swung her legs off the couch and the blanket fell onto the floor.

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth gasped, pushing herself up in a panic.

With trembling hands she carefully felt of the dried blood on the front of her t-shirt. Elizabeth looked down at her jeans - more blood. Then it occurred to her -_the motel room. _A wave of vertigo threatened to tip her over as she stood too quickly. Taking more time, now, Elizabeth walked over to the full-length mirror that hung on the outside of the bathroom door.

For a moment, Elizabeth couldn't believe she was actually looking at herself. Staring back was a girl she didn't recognize. Clothes streaked with blackened blood stains were draped over a slender body. The dark circles under her eyes made her skin appear paler than it actually was. Her hair wasn't soft and shiny; instead, it was glued together in places with more of the dried gore.

She desperately tried to think…what was the last thing she remembered? Instead of complete memories, she would catch glimpses of horrific things; images that felt too real to be dreams.

Taking a deep breath, she thought back to the attack. She couldn't remember anything beyond passing out in the demon's grip.

Turning sideways, she examined the back of her shirt, then turned back to look at the front again. Sweeping the room to make sure no one was up; she pulled her shirt up over her bra. "No wounds, just some red patches of skin here and there. There should be wounds."

As she lowered her shirt, something caught her eye in the mirror and she leaned in a little closer. "What the hell?" For a fleeting instant, she caught a glimpse of a swirl of silver in her eyes. She looks closer.

"Silver? What is that?" As quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving only her normal emerald green color.

"Think, Elizabeth, think," Nothing, not even a vague memory. Her head hurt and she pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth at the mirror. Sitting up on one elbow, Sam slaps Dean on his forearm.

"What?"

Sam motioned toward Elizabeth.

Hearing a noise, Elizabeth turned around. "Dean - Sam?" Elizabeth opened her eyes wide. "I - what -is this all mine?" Elizabeth holds the bottom of her shirt out, looking down. "How is this possible? There's so much."

"Beth." The brothers quickly crossed the room and embraced Elizabeth. Relief and happiness filled Dean and Sam. Just to hold Elizabeth. Just to feel her there with them and hear her voice. It was too good to be true. They were all together again!

"How are you feeling, baby?" Dean lifted her arms and turned her around, checking for remaining injuries.

"I'm okay, I think." Elizabeth studied their faces. Something wasn't right. Unable to keep the disbelief out of her voice, she motioned to her clothes. "How can all of this be mine? I can't remember anything beyond passing out. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, baby, we're fine." said Dean.

Sam caught her arm, urging her forward, "Beth, honey, come over here and sit down."

Elizabeth looked over Sam's shoulder. The boys swiveled their heads, following her gaze. Bobby was standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Bobby!" Elizabeth hurried over and threw her arms around the only other 'father figure' she had known growing up. Bobby bent slightly, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. Suddenly, she felt her feet leave the floor as he swung her back and forth – just like he used to.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. Did you know that?" Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "It's good to see you feeling better. I was worried."

Elizabeth mumbled something he couldn't hear. Bobby sat her back down on her feet. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

"I said - I died, didn't I?" Horror stricken, Bobby knew that neither Sam nor Dean had told her anything. Not knowing what to say, he improvised, "You mean these two knuckle-heads didn't mention how brave you were? How you fought that demon while they were plastered to the wall like the Mona Lisa?"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and stepped back. "I remember that, Bobby. I remember that, okay." Opening them again, she meet his gaze intently, "I need to know about this blood on my clothes. How can there be so much when I don't have any wounds?"

Elizabeth looked from one man to the other. Why wasn't anyone being honest with her? Why were they treating her like a child?

Neither Sam nor Dean would immediately meet her questioning gaze. How could they unload all that happened after she died on Elizabeth? She was so small to them, so fragile looking. They simply could not find it within them to answer her questions yet. The boys needed more time.

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked over at Elizabeth, "Beth, come over here, honey. Sit down and we'll talk."

Elizabeth's bottom lip quivered, "Look, I know you guys think I can't handle it, but, I can. And I have to know - now." She allowed Sam to guide her to the chair.

The boys pulled their chairs up so that they were seated directly in front of her. Each of them took one of Elizabeth's hands in a comforting grip. Dean began, "Baby, we love you more than anything and wouldn't hide the truth from you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But -"

Sam blotted Elizabeth's cheeks. "He's right, sweetheart." Sam added very softly, "It's true that you were badly hurt. But, also, Bobby was right. You were extremely brave."

"Yeah, we wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for you, sis." Green eyes met green eyes as Dean did his best to instill a sense of security in Elizabeth. "Dad would be so proud of you."

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath, "But, this blood? Is it all mine?" Elizabeth was terrified of the answer. "If it is, then – then – I must have died. No one can live after they lose this much blood."

Sam and Dean could feel the slight tremors in her hands.

"Baby," began Dean, "I think we should wait. You need some time to get yourself cleaned up and some food in your stomach. You look so pale."

"No!" Elizabeth said quickly, "I need to know." Then more softly, "Please, if you love me at all, tell me. Don't keep me in the dark." She lowered her eyes and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't stand the dark."

Sam placed his fingers beneath Elizabeth's chin. "Look at me, Beth." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Baby, from the moment you were born we've done everything together. And with Mom and Dad gone, it's really just been about the three of us - together. Nothing and I mean nothing in this world is as important to us as you are, sweetheart. Never forget that."

Dean squeezed her hand tighter. "It's too soon to relive what happened the other night, baby. Please give it a little while longer. When you're stronger, I promise that Sam and I will tell you everything we know."

"Where is Cas?" asked Elizabeth. "He isn't here?"

"Baby, the truth is that we don't know. He fought and killed the demon. The thing fell over backward on him and when it evaporated…he was just gone." said Sam. "We haven't seen him since."

"Bobby, why are we in your trailer? Why aren't we in your house?"

"It's slightly damaged."

"How did it get damaged? Is that part of why I'm here?" Elizabeth's head began to pound. Why was remembering so painful?

"Beth, what's wrong?" asked Dean.

"My head, it's killing me. Every time I try to remember, it's like a knife going through my skull." Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose.

She rose from her chair and hurried for the bathroom door. "I feel sick." Just as she grasped the doorknob, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Then her world fell away.

She turned around to look at everyone when reality came crashing down upon her with the weight of time itself. She was right - she had died and she knew with frightening clarity that she had gone to Hell.

"Beth?"

Elizabeth never heard Bobby call her name.

The room in front of her faded from view. Vivid images assaulted her vision. With each horrific scene of her death and her time beyond, her body shook.

Elizabeth saw Castiel wrestle with the demon. She watched Dean and Sam weep over her dead body. She watched as they wrapped her in the bedspread. She heard everything they said before coming to Bobby's and after they arrived. Elizabeth saw the destruction of Bobby's house and knew who it was that had caused it.

She saw herself on the winding road; the huge castle up on the hill. She saw King Asmodai and the throne room. She could see herself grasping his hands and hear the reason why. At the time, it made sense. Now, it made her sick. Neither Dean nor Sam would ever forgive her.

The room suddenly became much smaller. Her chest tightened making it hard to catch her breath. She could feel her heart hammering away as if it sought an exit. Steadying herself, she placed one hand on the mirror. The room tilted on its side and she felt the cool linoleum of the floor under her cheek.

* * *

"Great work, my lord. It appears that you have sped things up a bit." Lucian bowed deeply to King Asmodai. "Neither her brothers, nor Bobby, will have to tell Elizabeth what happened after all.

"Thank you. Time is of the essence, Lucian. Events regarding Elizabeth Winchester will advance more smoothly now." A low chuckle emanated from his throat.

"Oh, and as you are making your rounds this afternoon, will you be so kind as to let John know how his lovely daughter is doing? You know how proud he is of her," snickered Asmodai.

"Of course, my lord, I will be honored to deliver the message."

The throne room bled away, revealing a blazing river that ran from beneath King Asmodai's throne. Walls of pulsing lava defined the perimeters of the room and the floor upon which they walked. The room, as well as King Asmodai and Lucian, Elizabeth had seen, had been a ruse.

Lucian watched with unholy pride as his master revealed his true form. "I grow weary of this mask, Lucian." Human-like skin melted away to show a form that was deep maroon in color. Eye sockets that were sunk into a pointy face glowed bright silver. Wings the color of charcoal unfurled behind him stopping at their true nine foot span.

King Asmodai slowly wrapped his long fingered hand around the hilt and withdrew his great sword. Holding it aloft, he pointed it toward Lucian. "Mark my word, Lucian. No one will stand in my way; not Azazel, not her brothers, not even Castiel. I, King Asmodai the eternal, have spoken it."

"Yes, my lord."

"When I'm through with Elizabeth Winchester, she will wish she had never been born." King Asmodai's obscene laughter filled the throne room as Lucian disappeared through the double doors to visit John.


	9. Darkness Falls

**Chapter 9 - Darkness Falls**

_**We have a weight to carry**__**  
a distance we must go.**__**  
We have a weight to carry,**__**  
a destination we can't know.**__**  
We have a weight to carry**__**  
and can put it down nowhere.**__**  
We are the weight we carry**__**  
from there to here to there.**_

_**~~~ The Book of Counted Sorrows**_

"Beth!" Sam fell to his knees next to an unconscious Elizabeth. Gripping her shoulders firmly, he urgently shook them. "Beth!" The movement had no effect; Elizabeth remained unresponsive. "Dean, she's so still."

Dean opened one of Elizabeth's eyes and shone his pen light into it. Her pupil reacted. Pressing his fingers to her neck he was able to feel a pulse. "Beth! Come on baby, you gotta wake up!"

From faraway Elizabeth heard familiar voices. Something was wrong. Why couldn't she understand what they were saying? Elizabeth fought her way back to consciousness. She became more aware of physical sensations. The floor beneath her felt rough, dust was making her nose itch, and there was an insistent pressure on her shoulders.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up. Sam and Dean could tell that she was seeing something other than them.

"Dean, Sam, please forgive me. I – I'm sorry." She blinked back tears. "When I get back, I can fix it. I know I can."

"Beth!" yelled Sam.

Elizabeth drew a deep breath; pushing herself fully awake. Back to reality again, she recognized her surroundings in the trailer.

"Baby, what are you saying?" She turned her head toward Sam. "Are you with us?"

A faint nod from Elizabeth was all the boys needed. Very much relieved, they helped her up from the floor over to the couch. Dean thought it odd that she was deliberately averting her eyes from his. However, too weary for critical judgment, he was simply thankful to have her up and talking again.

"What happened back there?" asked Dean. "It looked like you had some sort of seizure or somethin'."

In Elizabeth's mind, there was a conflict now raging. Should she tell Dean and Sam, the truth, or, should she make up something. Between the span of two heartbeats, Elizabeth made her decision.

_I'll lie. I have too. I can't do without Sam and Dean._

Looking at her hands, Elizabeth began, "I'm not sure what happened. It felt like I was sticking my finger in a light socket. The room would fade out and in." A sharp, stabbing pain resurfaced behind her eyes, causing her to absently rub them. "The next thing I remember is waking up to you two calling me."

"You got a headache, Beth?" asked Bobby. "I've got some Tylenol if you want it."

"Thanks, Bobby. Maybe I'll take you up on that. My head is killing me." Elizabeth accepted the glass of water and two Tylenol from Bobby. After swallowing them, she took a deep breath, "Maybe if I clean myself up, I'll feel better."

"Sure. The shower works and there are towels in the bathroom over there."

As Elizabeth headed for the bathroom, Sam rose from the chair. "We managed to salvage your duffle bag, Beth. I'll go get it from the car."

"Okay." Before she shut the door behind her, Elizabeth turned to Dean, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Tell Sam when he hears the shower running to set my bag through the door, all right?"

"Sure."

Dean stepped outside to intercept Sam. "Hold on a minute. Something strange is going on with Elizabeth, Sam. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I got the feeling she wasn't being up front with us in there." Sam shifted his weight onto his right foot. "What are we going to do, Dean? I think she's too weak to press the point right now."

By this time, Bobby had joined them. "If you don't mind my saying so, I think we should leave her alone, and let her take all the time she needs to say what's on her mind. We had it bad these past couple of days, but, she's had it worse; a lot worse."

* * *

Back inside the trailer, Beth got undressed and stepped into the warm shower. It felt so good to her body just to stand there underneath the steady stream of water. Thoughts raced through her mind. _I can't let Sam or Dean find out that I went to Hell. That would freak them out. And, God, I really can't let them know about taking power from Asmodai. _

After washing off all of the grime, Elizabeth let herself slide down in the shower. There was too much to think about; the weight was too great. She could hear Sam, and especially Dean's, angry voices echoing in her thoughts. _What did you do that for, Beth? Huh? Did you think that we wouldn't find out? Mom and Dad would be so ashamed of you. You should be glad they are dead so they can't know that their precious daughter pimped herself out to a demon. You should've stayed in Hell, Beth. You're disgusting._

Trying to shut them out, Elizabeth covered her ears. "No! Be quiet!" Those imagined words hurt just as much as if Dean or Sam had actually said them. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth wept.

Sam stopped at the bathroom door, listening for the shower. _Good, it's on_. _Now, I can just crack the door enough to sit the duffle bag through._ "Beth, honey, here's your bag. I'm just gonna leave it by the door, okay?"

Sam listened. When she didn't answer, he tried again, "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…Sam," She quickly brushed away her tears and took a steadying breath. "Sorry, the sound of the water drowned you out."

"No problem. Just wanted to let you know your bag is over here."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam closed the door and went back outside where Dean busied himself with the contents of the Impala's trunk. "Dean, Beth was crying again."

Dean slammed the lid down. "I don't know what to do, Sam. Honestly, I wish she would just come out with what was bothering her. I mean, how does she expect anyone to help if she doesn't tell them what in the hell is wrong?"

"Maybe I can help with that." Castiel stood between them and the trailer; a grim expression on his face.

"Cas, what happened to you back at the motel?" asked Sam.

Castiel stepped closer. "After the demon was dead, my body was dispatched. This is the first time I've been in contact with anyone on earth since the battle."

"What did you mean by you could help?" Dean tried to hide the worry in his voice, but, failed miserably.

Castiel saw the discomfort mirrored in their faces, "I know what happened to Elizabeth after she died, Dean."

"Okay, great, Cas. Don't wait for an invite, spill it." Dean's face flushed with anger. "She cries all the time, she has fainting spells, and just today she flashed to another place while saying things that made absolutely no sense."

"You have every right to be concerned, Dean. This is a grave matter and one that is not so easily solved. In fact, I am not sure it can be." Castiel explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm tired of your riddles, Cas. Just spit it out," growled Dean.

"Dean, Sam, Elizabeth is in trouble. After she died, she was sent to Hell and spent time with Asmodai. He is extremely powerful and knew just what to say to get Elizabeth on his good side."

"I didn't think demons had a good side, Cas." Dean retorted.

"It's a figure of speech, Dean," replied Sam. "Cas, please go on."

"While Elizabeth was in Asmodai's castle, he told her that if she accepted a part of his power, she would be returned to earth and there was a good possibility that she would be able to resurrect John."

At the mention of their dad's name, Dean's veins became icy. Involuntarily he shivered. "What are you sayin', that our sister, who's fought by our side for years, agreed to become part of a demon?" asked Dean, failing to hide his irritation about the whole matter. "I don't believe she'd do that without some sort of … of intimidation."

Sam's eyes turned distant. Speaking to no one in particular, "I think until we know more, that we should give Elizabeth the benefit of the doubt. Let's go talk to her about it."

"You're damn right, we're gonna talk about it." Dean was filled with rage. "How could Elizabeth side with the very thing that killed mom and dad?"

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's chest. "Now, before you go in there and blow your stack, I want you to calm down. Remember, we don't know the full story and it's ain't gonna do her any good to be yelled at, Dean."

"Bobby's right, don't say anything you're gonna be sorry for later, okay?' implored Sam.

"I am calm!" he growled.

"Define 'calm', Dean." Sam asked him.

"Fine…let's go talk with Beth." Dean took a deep breath and followed the rest of the men inside.

* * *

Elizabeth heard the front door open. The sound of an extra voice filled the living room. She moved closer to the bathroom door to listen. _It's Cas! _She dressed quickly and opened the door.

"Cas! I - I thought you were dead!" She rushed toward him, but, pulled back when she felt him stiffen. "What's wrong? Why all the gloomy faces, guys?"

Bobby's voice sounded uneasy. "Beth, we need to talk to you. It's important."

There was an audible pause. Dean wouldn't look Elizabeth in the eye. In fact, he didn't seem to be looking at her at all. "Um…okay. What is it?"

The living room was silent again. Elizabeth waited for someone to say something.

She stepped a little closer to Dean and Sam. Dean shifted uneasily. Try as he might, he couldn't hold the tight reign that was restraining his temper.

"Just tell me why, Elizabeth," Dean said suddenly, stepping in front of her, blocking her way, "why didn't you say anything about your time in Hell?"

Elizabeth was aghast. "How did you find out?"

"I told them, Elizabeth. This is far graver than you can imagine. What Asmodai gave you, what you took from him, you can't just return. It has become a part of you now. You have placed everyone around you in jeopardy."

"I - I - I didn't want to worry you, Dean. You and Sam have had so much to deal with already." She started to reach for Dean's hand and stopped. The anger in his eyes was directed at her this time. No kindness sparkled therein…just loathing. "Dean, Sam, I know I made a mistake, but, I can fix it. I know I can."

"Fix it, Beth? Fix it? This isn't some kind of broken toy were talking about here. You pimped yourself out to a demon! How could you do that…how?"

"Dean, please try to understand. He told me I could come back home if I accepted a little of his power. I didn't want to stay there, Dean. I couldn't stay there. It was Hell, Dean! Are you saying you had rather I stayed?"

"Our dad is in Hell _today_, Elizabeth, because he fought against the very thing that you cuddled up to!"

"Dean, please." Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Maybe we can reverse it."

"For your information, Dean, I didn't cuddle up to him! I wanted to come home and I took the only option open to me." Elizabeth fought to keep the tears at bay. She had had arguments with Sam, but, Dean was different. She wanted him to be proud of her. He was more than just a big brother; he was the one who had taken John's place in her life.

"That may be, little sis. That may be…did you ever stop and think for a moment what Dad and Mom would think of your cowardice?" he asked her, not bothering to hide the fury in his voice.

Elizabeth gave a loud gasp, "Don't you say that to me, Dean. Don't you dare say that! You don't know what I've been through, Dean. I was alone and I - I'm not sorry. I'm not. I didn't deserve to go to Hell! All I've ever done was tried to be what everyone expected me to be and that's my reward? That's what I get?"

Sam gave Dean a withering look. "Beth, please, he didn't mean that."

"Of course he did, Sam. Look at him. Standing there all high and mighty, like he's never made any mistakes." She faced him without fear. She was so angry now, she was shaking. "Well, let me tell you one thing, Dean Winchester, you have no room to judge me. No room at all!" Keeping her eyes straight ahead, Elizabeth headed for the front door.

"I'm going outside, Sam." Elizabeth tried to push her way past Dean. She had to get away before she lost control of her emotions in front of everyone.

Dean wasn't finished. He grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in time to hear him say, "Yes, I do, Sam. Yes, I do."

Her bottom lip quivered, "Fine. If that's the way you feel, you certainly don't need me to embarrass you anymore, do you?" She jerked her arm free and stumbled out the front door. She slammed the door behind her and began running. Tears streamed down her face with a ferocity that she didn't realize was possible.

* * *

She continued running until she stopped beside of the Impala. Collapsing to her knees she sobbed as her heart broke in two. She felt naked and ashamed; as if her very soul had been exposed for all to see and she had been found lacking.

From his vantage point beside of Bobby's house, the demon watched with great interest, Elizabeth weeping by the Impala. A half-smile crept across his face. All he needed to do now was nudge her in the correct direction; just a gentle push. Her beloved family had turned on her; leaving Elizabeth destitute and alone.

The demon watched Elizabeth struggle to her feet, walk to the back of the car, and lean against the trunk. Lucian waited patiently. By the look of things, there would be very little required of him at this point. She was ready. Now, the demon would make his first move.

Lucian bowed his head and closed his eyes. The transformation must be perfect or Elizabeth would discover his ruse. When he opened his eyes again, he was the twin of Castiel.

It was time to plant the seed of fear.

Elizabeth was aware of footsteps approaching from behind and quickly raked her arm across her face. Instead of wiping off the tears, the motion merely spread them out further. "You can save your apologies, Dean. That was the lowest thing you could've said to me."

Lucian moved to stand beside of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth."

"Cas, I didn't hear you come up. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Lucian rested his hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I wanted to speak with you alone."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Cas. Dean is hot-headed sometimes. Although, I'm not really shocked because I kind of expected it after they found out."

"Yes, he speaks his mind without regard to your feelings on the matter. You had a very difficult choice to make. Your decision was the only logical one. There could have been no other."

Surprised, Elizabeth half-turned to face him, "Then, you're not angry with me?"

Lucian smiled inwardly; drawing her in would be so easy. "I am not here to judge you, Elizabeth. However, I feel you should be warned."

Elizabeth looked at Lucian in alarm. "What do you mean, Cas?"

Lucian's voice turned steely cold, "When you accepted a portion of Asmodai's power, Elizabeth, the powers of Heaven turned against you. It is extremely dangerous for you to remain in one place for too long."

"But, Cas, you just said I had no other choice. Are you saying that the others in Heaven don't feel the same?" Fear crept into Elizabeth's bones.

"There are those that would stop at nothing to destroy you, Elizabeth. And not only you, but, those near you." Looking around briefly for emphasis, Lucian continued, "If they find you here - if Sam, Dean, or Bobby are near you - they will be destroyed along with you."

Immeasurable sadness crossed Elizabeth's face. "I - I can't just…"

"There is no other way, Elizabeth. I know you are afraid. I can feel your pain. However, it all comes down to one thing and one thing only, if you stay with Dean and Sam - they will die." Lucian did his best to feign regret. "I am sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked around the lot as if seeing it for the last time. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop her body from shivering. "How am I supposed to leave?" she whispered. "We only have the one car, I don't have any money - no clothes."

"Here, Dean sent these things for you." Elizabeth watched as Lucian opened the back door of the Impala, reached in, and grabbed her duffle bag.

Elizabeth looked down at the duffle bag in Lucian's outstretched hand as if it were a snake ready to strike. "Dean - he sent my things? He wants me to go?" She blinked back the tears. Elizabeth had never felt so alone in her life; alone and abandoned.

Lucian reached out, took Elizabeth's hand, and placed the strap of the bag over her outstretched fingers. "Elizabeth, try to understand, he is thinking of everyone concerned." He gently closed her fingers around the strap. "Your love for your brothers brought you back from Hell, Elizabeth. Now, you must make the decision to save them."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I don't have a car. Maybe Bobby will lend me one of his."

She watched as Lucian reached into the pocket of his raincoat and withdrew a set of keys that she knew intimately. It was the keys to the Impala. "Everything has been provided for you, Elizabeth; to make your departure as easy as possible."

"Dean sent me his keys? I don't believe that. He loves this car more than me, sometimes." She reached out and took the keys from Lucian's hand; noticing how they sparkled in the sunlight. "This seems very surreal. It's like I'm dreaming and can't wake up."

"I wish you were, Elizabeth. But, as you can see, here they are. Dean is just as heart-broken as you. Neither he nor Sam wishes to see you go, but, what other choice is there?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. Her anger at Dean had faded to be replaced by a feeling of overwhelming loss. She may never see them again. "I should say good-bye."

"There is no time, you must hurry. Every minute that you stay, Elizabeth, you run the risk of being discovered. In the time that you have known me, I have never understated the urgency of a situation. This is one of those times. They could find you at any moment, Elizabeth. As long as you keep moving, you will prolong your life, although I am not sure by how much."

"That's not very encouraging, Cas. Even if I leave; I'm still gonna die. It's just a matter of time."

Elizabeth's gaze wandered back toward the path that led around Bobby's house to the little trailer whereDean and Sam were. There was an agonizing emptiness within her. And, she knew that it would be her constant companion for a long time to come. Tears came and she blinked them back. No time to cry now. She had to leave, but, she couldn't seem to get her body to move.

Lucian looked at her for a moment, his eyes impenetrable. "Ultimately, it is your decision, Elizabeth. I hope that it is one you can live with. Their lives are literally in your hand."

"Where do I go, Cas? I don't know the roads as well as my brothers. Where do I go?"

"For now, head south-east. Follow I-29 south until it merges with US-75 South. Stay on that road for approximately six and a half hours until you see signs that you are approaching Kansas. Find a motel and wait for me in the parking lot. I will meet you there."

Willing her legs to move, Elizabeth walked to the driver's side of the Impala. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be here, Dean should. _Opening the door, she sat down. Elizabeth looked through the glass at Lucian. He had backed off to stand next to the front porch. She gave him a slight nod, pushed the key into the ignition, heard the engine roar to life, and pulled out of Bobby's yard.

* * *

Back inside the trailer, Dean punched the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Dean? Are you blind or couldn't you see how sorry she is about everything?" demanded Sam.

"Well, sorry doesn't fix jack squat. Does it, Sam?"

"No, and neither does the little scene you displayed for all to see either." reprimanded Bobby. "How in the hell is that supposed to help her? Tell me that?"

Dean's anger came back then, redoubled. "This is none of your business, Bobby! We'll take care of it."

"By the looks of things, you're off to a bang up start. And don't tell me this ain't my business. I've loved that little girl like she was my own since John died. So, don't go telling me what my business is. I'm makin' it my business whether you like it or not, Dean." Bobby pushed his way through the boys and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam.

Bobby turned, "I'm going to see if I can fix some of the damage that Dean did. From the look on her face, I think she could use a friend right about now." A final glare toward Dean and Bobby walked down the steps; letting the door slam behind him.

"Dean, did you really have to be so harsh with Beth? You didn't even give her a chance to explain." admonished Sam. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's what Asmodai's plan is? Together, we are strong: apart they can pick us off like insects."

"Sam may be right. Your entire family has been a thorn in his side for centuries. If he could find a way to seperate the three of you, it would be much easier for him to remove that thorn. If you get my meaning." said Castiel.

By this time, Dean had cooled off somewhat. "Alright, I'll go talk with her. But, you two wait here. I don't need an audience."

Dean opened the front door. Before he set foot outside, he saw Bobby running toward him. "She's gone! And, so is the Impala!"


	10. The Gift Remembered

**Chapter 10 - ****The Gift Remembered**

**~~~ "In a dark time, the eye begins to see…" ~~~ Theodore Roethke**

Elizabeth gunned the Impala.

The road yawned in front of her as she raced south toward Kansas. On the straight stretches of highway she punched the accelerator to the floor which took the speedometer past 85 mph.

At those times, the roar of the big engine was so loud, she was sure that every cop within a 20 mile radius would hear her speeding. She couldn't afford to be pulled over now because that would give Dean and Sam enough time to catch up. And time was something she no longer had.

She could _feel _her brothers' presence behind her…somewhere.

Elizabeth knew that just as soon as her brothers discovered she had left, Bobby gave them one of his clunkers to follow her in. While it would be no match for the Impala, she didn't dare let herself slow down.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew the grave danger they faced by simply being near her. With them, it wouldn't matter if they went up against Heaven itself, they would stand with her until all three lay dead or dying.

As much as she needed them now, Elizabeth simply would not risk their lives along with her own. Although she knew that they would do the same, it didn't make the separation any easier.

The tires of the car roared on the pavement underneath Elizabeth's feet.

Turning her attention back to the road ahead, she narrowed her focus. If she let her mind wander in the murky waters of 'what might be', there was much room for error on her part. _It's gonna drive me crazy if I think about the things that haven't even happened yet. Just focus on getting to Kansas. You can't help Dean or Sam if your mind is wandering all over the place._

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt very alone; more so than she had ever been. In Hell, there had been hope of returning home. Hope of repairing any damage she had caused for being so foolish. She realized now that it had been a false yearning. Hope was for fools. This was the reality that she must face.

A great emptiness gnawed at Elizabeth. She could feel it moving around inside of her, obliterating everything it touched. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Elizabeth pushed it back down to the corner it belonged in. Her vision had blurred and she wiped her eyes with her right hand to clear them. _One thing at a time, just take one thing at a time, then move on to something else._

Since she left South Dakota, Elizabeth was trying to understand why Castiel had sent her to Kansas. "Going to Kansas makes no sense at all. I'm no safer there than in any other state." she voiced aloud.

The one thing that Elizabeth never liked about Castiel was his unique ability to always be so damn vague, "Never a straight answer."

Already on the road for five hours, fatigue was having an effect on Elizabeth's reflexes and thinking. She had caught the Impala weaving on one of the straighter sections of road causing her to yank on the wheel. The mental weariness from the fight with Dean that morning combined with the physical exhaustion was making it extremely difficult to concentrate clearly. _If only I could just rest for a little while. _

Then an idea occurred to Elizabeth. There were tons of trees on either side of the highway; some of the stands of pines were so thick that she could easily hide the car from the road. Then, it wouldn't matter if her brothers caught up, because they would go right past the hiding place.

She knew that, deep down, Dean only wanted the best for her; always had. As if Dean were standing next to her, Elizabeth could still hear him say, "_It's my job to protect you…always has been."_

"Not this time, Dean. Now I have to protect you and Sam."

When she began riding with her brothers, Elizabeth had to give up everything; her friends, the life she knew. Now, they were all she had left in the world that she cared about. No matter what lay ahead, she would put their safety first. _Momma … Daddy, I'm gonna make you proud of me after all._

"I'll just pull over for a few minutes, rest my eyes, and then be on my way."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. Since she left Bobby's there had been a constant buzzing sound. Not something she could actually hear. It was more of a sensation that wouldn't go away. The closer she got to Kansas, the louder it became. _It__must be connected to this friggin headache. I gotta get some Tylenol soon._

Up ahead, on the right hand side of the road, there was a rest stop with a thick growth of trees that circled around the right of the area. Elizabeth turned her signal light on and carefully made the right-hand turn onto the gravel parking lot. She continued on around the left side of the building until she brought the car to a stop behind the pines.

Cutting the engine off, she removed the keys, opened the car door, put the keys in her pocket, and stepped out to stretch her legs. She took a moment to survey the parking area beyond the trees.

There was only one other car in the sprawling parking lot. The young couple had parked in front of the vending machines which were situated in the center of the building. She casually glanced their way. They were eating a snack and that made Elizabeth's stomach rumble. It was already well past lunch time and she hadn't even eaten breakfast before leaving that morning.

Looking up, Elizabeth noticed a sign indicating the women's restrooms were around to the right of the building. _Good, I've got to pee. _Before emerging from the trees, she checked out the highway. The coast was clear. She saw no sight of any car passing by at the moment.

Hurrying over, Elizabeth reached out with her right hand, grasping the doorknob to the ladies room. It wouldn't open. She knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" A muffled voice came from the other side. "Sorry!" _Okay, I'll go get a snack and then come back. _

She walked around the front of the building, her sneakers crunching the gravel underneath them. The young woman looked over at Elizabeth and waved. Smiling, Elizabeth returned the young woman's wave. _They look normal enough. I guess._

The other car had parked so close to the vending machines that it left little room for Elizabeth's legs as she squeezed in to get her food. _Could you have parked any closer? I still have some leg room. _She dug into her pockets for change, and had her hand aloft ready to deposit the $1.75 for chips when she heard squealing tires behind her.

Whirling around, she saw a tractor trailer had tried to take the curve too quickly in the north-bound lane causing it to jack-knife. She could see the driver fighting for control of the fifteen tons of metal as it hurtled itself toward the rest stop.

The young couple froze, their faces stamped with horror, eyes blank, pupils dilated down to pinpricks. Elizabeth slammed her fist on the hood of their car; bringing them out of their stupor.

"RUN!" Elizabeth screamed.

They bolted from the vehicle; running in the direction of the Impala. As Elizabeth started to run she discovered that her right leg wouldn't move. Frantic, she looked down. Part of the grille had rusted away making a jagged opening in the metal. When Elizabeth turned around, the edge had dug itself deep into her jeans.

She was held fast.

"Oh, God!"

Dean and Sam had left shortly after Elizabeth. Bobby loaned them one of the cars he was working on; a 1990 Ford Taurus. There was so much rust covering the exterior that the brothers wondered briefly what was holding the vehicle together. More importantly, they hoped that it would make it far enough to locate their sister.

* * *

"Dean, when we find Elizabeth..." began Sam.

"Sam, please..."

"I just don't want you two to start fighting again. We can't undo what's already been done, Dean, but, we have to stick together if we're going to help her at all." said Sam.

"Why did she have to run off like that? We've had plenty of fights before, but, she never left." Absentmindedly, Dean raked his fingers through his hair.

"You were pretty harsh on her, Dean. She's been through a lot, you know."

There was silence in the car between the brothers for a few miles as each one got lost in their own thoughts. Although Castiel hadn't known why Elizabeth left, he knew she was headed south toward Kansas. Sam and Dean had quickly grabbed their three duffle bags, two guns Bobby had given them, and spun tires out onto the highway.

Sam was the first to break the silence, "Look, when we find Beth, she'll tell us what's going on. She'll tell us why she left."

"You're damn right, she'll tell us. She's out there, all alone, headed to God knows where. Anything could happen to her Sam." Dean blew out his breath in exasperation. "We're not there to back her up."

Underneath the roughness in Dean, Sam could always hear when he was worried, "She doesn't have that much of a head start on us, Dean. Besides, you drive faster than Beth," smirked Sam. "We'll catch her in no..."

"Son of a …!" Dean cut the steering wheel into a hard, right-hand turn causing them to spin out on the gravel of the rest stop. The brothers had rounded the curve seconds after the rig began its deadly dance across their lane.

Their car came to a halt facing Elizabeth's direction. "Dean, there's Beth!" In horror, both brothers visually digested the scene being played out in front of them.

Flinging open their car doors, they made a run for Elizabeth. By this time, the rig was inside the parking area, throwing gravel in every direction. Dean and Sam jerked their jackets up to cover their faces.

"_Noooo_!" screamed Dean.

What they saw next stopped them in their tracks.

* * *

"I got you now, sweetie. Let's see what you can do about it."

She jerked her head to the right. Lucian stood twenty feet away at the edge of the grass; sunlight glinting off his hellish eyes. He tilted his head back; laughter echoing from deep within his chest.

"The clock is ticking, my dear. Give in or be crushed like a gnat. _Use_ your powers!"

"_Nooo_! Cas! _Cas_!"

Like a caged animal, she fought and pulled with all of her strength against the car's grille. The jagged metal was caught fast and deep in the jean fabric just below her knee.

Elizabeth ground her teeth together, giving a last mighty pull, "_Please_!" Finally, she felt the material tearing, as cool air rushed in through the hole. She jerked her leg backward, away from the car, with such force that it slammed against the vending machine, cracking the bottom half.

The groaning of the metal was so loud now that it was deafening. The tractor trailer was closing in on Elizabeth fast; much too fast. Neither Sam nor Dean's cries reached her ears. Elizabeth looked up into the terror-filled eyes of the driver and all coherent thought abandoned her.

A burning began deep within her belly. Pushed by adrenaline, molten fire flooded her veins, filling every cell with a surge of strength that she had not known before. Elizabeth's lungs burned, making her breaths come in rapid succession, causing her to pant for air. Her heart pounded faster, sending the flames roaring down her arms into her waiting fists.

A cry of terror and dread flew through Elizabeth. With a blink, her eyes changed into two crystal moons; reflecting everything in front of her as would a mirror.

With an earsplitting scream, she flung her hands outward toward the oncoming truck as it neared the rear of the car.

"Get down!" shouted Sam. All four of them dropped to the ground; covering their head with their arms.

An invisible, thundering wall of power that caused the very air to ripple madly, materialized before Elizabeth, then raced like the wind toward her objective. It spread as it moved, covering in the blink of an eye, the entire expanse of the parking area.

It passed through the car in front of her, Dean, Sam, and the young couple without even the slightest hint of acknowledgement, but, for the oncoming rig in its path, the fury Elizabeth had unleashed showed no mercy.

As the wall of force passed through it, the truck burned to ash, along with the driver inside. The wall ate away at it from nose to rear, a cloud of dust particles scattering from it as it crumbled. The driver managed to unleash a short-lived scream, but, then the only sound afterwards was the rush of the wind as it sent to the heavens what had once been fifteen tons of metal and 225 lbs of flesh and bone.

Silence filled the parking area.

"Bravo! That's my girl. I knew you just needed the right motivation." With a wink, Lucian slowly faded into the wind, leaving behind a shaking Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt dizzy. The exertion, the release of energy and the dust, the sound the truck had made before it was incinerated … she took a step to the left and almost fell, staggered sideways and saw the four figures rising from the ground.

Her breathing was too fast. Blood had poured from her nose and was now darkening on her t-shirt.

Off to her right, she heard someone calling her name; someone familiar.

Sam followed Dean across the parking area; rushing over to Elizabeth.

Horrified by what they had witnessed, the two brothers stood wide-eyed in disbelief, each looking again to the area where the truck should be, but, was no more.

A profound sadness passed between the brothers. In one brief moment in time, their little Beth had transformed into something which scared the hell out of them.

Elizabeth watched through a silver haze, her brothers' approach. It was very surreal. It was similar to looking through a hazy window. She blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision, but, it did little good.

She leaned back against the front of the building, taking in great gulps of air. Rivulets of sweat poured down her face, even though she felt ice cold inside.

"Beth?_Beth?_" Dean asked. Slowly, he extended his arm. With utmost gentleness, he pushed aside a strand of hair which clung to Elizabeth's face.

"Baby, are you hurt?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth leaned her face into Dean's hand. Briefly, she shut her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she caught the scent of Dean's cologne. It was the same fragrance that John had worn. So weary in mind and body was Elizabeth, that she couldn't separate the two.

Dean reached out with his other arm, slipped a hand around her waist, and carefully pulled her to him. The trembling of her own body reverberated in his, "Shhh, it's gonna be okay. I got you."

Elizabeth hugged back. Tightly. Fiercely.

She was so confused. Mentally, Elizabeth was elsewhere.

Dean and Sam heard her mutter something, "What?" asked Sam.

She looked up into Dean's face. Her field of vision seemed to shimmer and lose focus. Looking back at her was the face of her father: years ago, "Daddy, please don't be mad. I … I didn't do it on purpose," A single tear trickled down her cheek and splashed upon Dean's shirt. His heart broke in two.

"I'm really sorry, daddy."

"Dean, she thinks you're Dad."

Dean nodded, but, his eyes were distant. He already felt guilty as hell about the angry words that had passed between them. Now, this was killing him.

Dean looked at Elizabeth with sadness, drawing the corners of his eyes down. He saw Elizabeth's eyes fill with tears. To him, she was still his little girl.

Dean sighed so heavily it was as if all the air rushed out of him at once. With an obviously forced smile, he asked, "How could I be mad at my baby girl?"

She had to clear her throat, then pause for a moment before she could say, "I've done a horrible thing, daddy. I couldn't stop. I tried, but, I couldn't."

She stood on her toes to reach her mouth to his ear, "Don't tell Dean or Sammy, okay?"

Falling back onto her heels, she waited for his answer with a child-like anticipation fueled by worry.

"No, Beth." A strong hand brushed away her tears. "You have my word, baby. Don't worry."

Relief flooded Elizabeth and Dean felt her body relax into his. "I'm glad, daddy. It hurts when they yell at me." She rested her cheek on Dean's chest.

"Your brothers just speak before they do any thinking on the matter, baby. That doesn't mean they love you any less. It just means that he loves … that they love you very much and want to keep you safe."

He stopped talking so he could keep himself from crying. After a moment, he looked over at Sam who was wiping his eyes. With a sharp toss of his head, Dean indicated to Sam to go get the Impala.

Sam nodded in response; his own heart heavy with concern. He reached into Elizabeth's jeans pocket, withdrew the keys, and turning away; he began walking toward the car.

As he walked, despite his tall stature, Sam felt very small compared to the problem that faced the Winchester family now. Elizabeth would have to be kept out of the public eye until … if … they could find a way to help her.

Sam almost laughed out loud at the very thought of keeping someone like Elizabeth hidden away. Already two people had witnessed the horrific destruction she was capable of. A man was dead. There would be an investigation … word would spread about Elizabeth.

Of course, only a few would believe what they heard about the truck driver's death.

And it was those few … the hunters … that worried Sam the most.


	11. Countdown to Midnight

**Chapter 11 - Countdown to Midnight**

The sound of tearing mixed with the screams of John Winchester rent the air; hurtling down the eternal hallways of oblivion.

"Was it worth it, John? Was it worth trading your insignificant soul for that brat of yours?"

"Shove it up your ass, Lucian. That is … if you have one," said John through clenched teeth.

"Funny. Let's see how humorous you are after I tell you about Elizabeth," said Lucian. "The apple of daddy's eye had no trouble at all using her new gifts today up top. I was there, so, I know." Lucian gave the knife a quick flick with his wrist; splattering some of John's blood at his feet.

With a smirk that John had come to know all too well, "After today, I have no doubt that she will turn before our next visit. She is special … after all, how many children get to brag about having _two _fathers in Hell." Another long cut to John's side and Lucian left to begin his work on another human.

John was left physically exhausted and cut beyond recognition. Hands chained above him, he let his head drop: only this time it was more from despair than pain. John knew in his heart that he couldn't save all of his children. He had paid the ultimate price when he sacrificed himself for Dean. Since that day, worry had been his constant companion over the duty he had left with Dean regarding Sam. '…_you may have to kill him…' _

Dean wasn't supposed to be the one to bear that burden … it should've been John. But, John knew he wouldn't be alive much longer to watch over Sam, and Dean was the only one left that could.

John knew Dean loved his brother above himself and would lay down his life for him without hesitation. If there had ever been any doubt in John's mind, all of that was put to rest when he stepped back from Dean's hospital bed and saw the look of shock mixed with horror on his son's face.

Now, Dean and Sam faced another great test. If Elizabeth could not get control of her powers before they took control of her, something drastic would have to be done. John knew that. Sam and Dean knew that. His time was finished. John could do no more. With each passing day, he hoped that his sons would be strong enough to save their sister from herself before it was too late. That was the only thing that kept him as sane as he was.

If only there was a way he could have an influence on what was happening with Elizabeth. If only he could speak to her one more time.

If only.

* * *

Elizabeth drifted in and out of sleep most of the way back to Bobby's. Her body had been left physically drained. Occasionally, she would talk in her sleep, but, neither Sam nor Dean could make out what she was saying.

Sam and Dean felt it would be a good idea to call in some help and, right now, Bobby was the only hunter they could trust with Elizabeth's secret.

They also debated whether to call Castiel to ask for his help. Dean thought it would be better, in regard to Castiel, to wait until they talked with Bobby first. Sam didn't see where it mattered either way, but, still, Dean insisted that they wait.

"Honestly, Dean, I think we're making a mistake by not calling Cas as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

"For starters, he's an angel," retorted Sam.

"Because he's an angel?" asked Dean. "I'll give him brownie points, but, that's it."

"He might be able to help, Dean."

"Didn't you have your ears on back at Bobby's? He said that it might not be able to be reversed." Dean shot Sam an angry look. "Read between the lines, college boy. _If_ something can't be fixed, you junk it."

"Cas wouldn't do that. He wouldn't harm Beth."

"I don't care what you say, Sam. You can forget about us calling him until we talk with Bobby. Hell, what are you trying to do, huh? Are you trying to get her killed?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and studied Dean with twilight eyes, "How can you even ask me that, man?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, I respect your opinion; I really do. But, in this instance, I think you're dead wrong. We can't take any chances at all." Dean ventured a look in Sam's direction. Sam stared straight ahead. Usually, that meant that the conversation was over. Dean took the action at face value and turned his focus back to the road.

As they pulled up in front of Bobby's home, they could see him inside, removing some of the rubble from the den.

A rustling coming from the back seat got Sam's attention and he turned around. "She's waking up."

Elizabeth blew out her breath. Her mind felt so foggy it even extended down to her vision. Blurry, everything was blurry. She opened her eyes, blinked several times, and shut them again. This went on for a couple of moments before she spoke. "Daddy?"

Dean stopped the Impala, got out, and went around to the passenger rear door. Opening it, he leaned in over Elizabeth.

Dean stroked Elizabeth's forehead; pushing back her bangs, "Beth, can you hear me?"

Elizabeth tried again. She opened her eyes, gave a great sigh, and was relieved to see someone looking back at her. A fleeting memory of John got caught in the cobwebs of her mind, "Dad … daddy? I … where?" She rolled her head to the left and tried to focus on Sam.

No good.

Dean lowered his head for a moment. "Baby, it's me, okay? It's me … it's Dean. And Sam is here, too."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. It's like she waking from a drug induced sleep or something."

Dean took Elizabeth's face in both of his hands; forcing her to look only at him, "Beth, who am I? Look at me, Beth."

She studied him for a few seconds before answering, "Dean?" Elizabeth breathed.

"Yes, baby! It's me. It's Dean." Grinning broadly, Dean looked toward Sam who shared his expression. "Come on; let's sit you up, okay?"

Taking her arms in his strong hands, Dean gripped Elizabeth tightly and eased her into a sitting position. "That's my girl. Are you thirsty?" Dean motioned for Sam to hand him the Coke from the front seat. Taking the top off, he held it out for Elizabeth. She wrapped both hands around the plastic bottle. Dean began to release his hold on the soda when he felt it slip. Grabbing it before it fell all the way into her lap, Dean helped her guide it to her parched mouth.

Elizabeth drank greedily. After a few large swallows, he handed the empty bottle back to Sam.

"Thanks," said Elizabeth. "I was so thirsty."

"Don't mention it," said Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, like I've ran the gauntlet," explained Elizabeth. "My muscles hurt a lot: especially my arms and hands." Elizabeth held them up for reference, then, let them fall back to her lap, "Ouch."

"Where are we?" Elizabeth looked past Dean out the open door.

"At Bobby's," said Dean.

"The last thing I remember is a loud buzzing in my head and a pounding headache. I pulled over to rest for a few minutes and … "

"And, what, Elizabeth?" asked Sam.

Suddenly uneasy, Elizabeth inhaled sharply, "I don't know. It's right there on the edge of my memory, but, I can't get to it. You know?"

She shifted in her seat, "But, sometimes …"

There was a pause.

Sam and Dean waited.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go inside, okay?"

"Okay, squirt. Come on, take my arm," said Dean.

Elizabeth allowed Dean to help her emerge from the car. Together, they entered the house and began to make their way to the kitchen.

Bobby emptied his arms of their load, "Hey! Didn't expect ya'll back this soon."

Elizabeth gave a weary sigh, "Hi, Bobby."

"Hi, yourself, glad to see you again little lady." From under his eyebrows, Bobby studied Elizabeth. She had a grim expression on her face which spoke volumes about her time away. He was almost afraid to hear what had happened.

Almost.

"Ya'll watch yer step, I haven't cleared away a lot of the debris from that side of the room," said Bobby. "So, step lively."

"Got it," replied Sam who had just entered with a bag of food they had picked up at one of the local restaurants.

"Bobby, we grabbed a burger for you if you're hungry," said Dean.

"When have I _not _accepted food as a gift?" snickered Bobby. "Let's dig in."

The four seated themselves around the square table in Bobby's kitchen.

Elizabeth sat across from Sam and Dean was seated across from Bobby.

In silence, they ate their food with Elizabeth only picking at hers. The tension was building and avoiding eye contact with the men was becoming extremely difficult for Elizabeth. She knew that eventually someone was going to ask a question she wasn't prepared to answer. Maybe it wouldn't be today.

Sam finally broke the silence. Reaching across the table, Sam covered Elizabeth's hand in his own, "Beth, why did you run off like that? Anything could've happened to you."

"Yeah, sweetheart, we were worried," said Bobby.

Elizabeth's eyes shifted to Dean and shifted back to Sam, "Cas told me to leave."

Silence.

Sam dropped his fork.

"Wait," said Dean. "_Cas _told you to leave?" Incredulous, he looked at Bobby and Sam, "What else did he say?"

"He told me that the powers of heaven have turned against me," Beth responded. "He said that they were looking to kill me. If I didn't go, and they found me here with all of you," Elizabeth's countenance fell, "you would die along with me."

She looked up sharply, "I _needed _to leave. I couldn't stay and lose any of you. It would be _my_ fault." The strain was evident in Elizabeth's voice. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I shouldn't be here even now."

"_Yes, _you should be here, Beth. We're your family and families stick together," interjected Bobby.

Gripping Sam's hand in return and reaching for Dean's, "You guys are my life. If anyone was going to die, I wanted it to be only me."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something else, but, Dean cut him off, "_No one _is going to die, Beth. You got that? No one." Then, Dean's face lit up with an idea.

"I think I know who can help us." he beamed.

"Who?" asked Elizabeth.

"We have completely overlooked someone that is perfect for a situation like this." Dean looked at everyone, in turn, as if it was such an obvious thing. Blank stares abounded around the table, "Come on, guys, don't tell me she hasn't occurred to you?"

"_Who_?" asked Sam.

"Why, Missouri, of course!" exclaimed Dean.

Sam and Bobby grinned broadly.

The last time Elizabeth saw Missouri, she had been five years old. After that, there had been no further contact, "I don't remember much about her, Dean. Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" asked Elizabeth.

"Missouri and I don't agree on a lot of things, Beth. But, she's the one … the only one, that I believe can help."

"Okay, I'll give her a call." Sam rose from the table, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and walked into the den.

"Hello, Missouri? This is Sam … John's son."

"Sammy! Were ya 'll waiting for the world to end before you called me again?"

"Listen, I have a big favor to ask of you, Missouri. It involves Elizabeth."

"Baby, you don't have to say anything else. I felt the problem when you rang my phone," said Missouri, "what can I do?"

"We are here with Bobby Singer at his home in South Dakota … can you come?"

"Give me a day to get my things together, tie up some loose ends, and I'll be right there, Sam."

"Thanks, Missouri. You don't know how much this means to us … to me."

"Baby, no thanks necessary." Missouri paused. "Sam, make sure to keep an eye on Elizabeth at all times. Don't let her go off by herself until I get there."

"You can count on that. Don't worry," said Sam. "See you soon."

* * *

Over the next two days, as they waited on Missouri, all of them tried to keep busy. Sam and Dean helped Bobby continue the work on his home. After he had cleared the rubble out of the way, he declared that it was time to call in the professionals to repair the rest of the place. Elizabeth had offered to help pay for it with her credit card, but, Bobby declined saying that she didn't owe him anything.

When night came, Elizabeth chose to sleep alone. Nightmares haunted her after she closed her eyes. She still dreamed about her own grave, only now there was a new figure standing about five feet away from Sam and Dean in the dream. It was the trucker. He would point an accusing finger at Elizabeth, shouting obscenities, closing the gap between them, until his arms shot out grabbing her by the throat. Bolting upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, Elizabeth would sit in the dark until her heart remembered its place, and she could breathe normally again.

And, just as soon as she returned to sleep, the dreams were waiting for her with a vengance.

So, when Missouri arrived Saturday afternoon, it came as no surprise to Elizabeth that Missouri noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She was relieved that the woman didn't ask about it. It was almost like she knew what Elizabeth would say.

As they gathered in the den, Elizabeth studied this woman from her past, that she remembered absolutely nothing about. She mentally recounted the stories that her dad and brothers had told her about Missouri. Still, listening to Sam, Dean, and Bobby talk so openly with Missouri, Elizabeth wished she had been older when they had last met. She wouldn't feel so alienated.

Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth wasn't aware that Missouri had come to stand in front of her, until she felt her grasp her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." But, the woman didn't seem to hear her. Instead, Missouri bowed her head, and closed her eyes. For a moment, she stayed in that position, until she finally looked up into Elizabeth's eyes, "Castiel wasn't the one who told you to leave, Elizabeth." said Missouri.

Startled at this revelation, Beth said, "But, he was with me at the car right before I left."

"That's impossible, Beth. Cas never left when you went outside," said Bobby.

Elizabeth shivered. "If it wasn't him ... then, who was it?"

"A demon, no doubt," Sam explained, "But, which one, and why?"

"Meg?" asked Dean.

"It's possible," Missouri said turning around to face the window. "We have to also consider another possibility."

"Which is?" asked Sam.

"That it might have been a demon from the higher ranks," interjected Bobby.

Elizabeth turned away from the conversation to look at the books in Bobby's den, at the haphazard way he kept his desk, but the room didn't exert its usual calming influence. She could almost hear a clock ticking down to some dreaded event to come in her near future and she had no idea what to do about it.

Elizabeth turned back at the call of her name.

It was Missouri.

"Elizabeth, what I'm going to suggest will seem incredible to you. But, you must hear me out before a decision is made," said Missouri.

"All right, I'll listen," she looked into her piercing brown eyes, feeling inclined to shift her gaze elsewhere.

Missouri had the floor. "Let's look at what we know. First, there are two main players in this feature … Lucian and Asmodai. Both of these demons are of very high rank. Second, for reasons as yet unknown, an attempt was made to separate you from Dean and Sam."

"They wouldn't want to kill her," said Sam, "because, if that were true, then why send her back? Why not just leave her in hell?"

"Are you thinkin' they wanted to get Elizabeth alone so she could be used in some kinda plan?' asked Bobby.

"It's possible, Bobby," said Missouri. "The power that Elizabeth possesses is extremely volatile. She is like a ticking time bomb; just waiting to go off."

"So, what do you propose I do until we know more, Missouri?" asked Elizabeth who was becoming increasingly agitated with where the conversation was headed.

"I believe that you should maximize your potential, Elizabeth."

"Come again?" asked Dean. "I don't believe I heard you correctly. You're saying that you want her to _use _her powers?"

"That's right, Dean."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Our dad trusted you and you're asking our sister to learn how to use a demon's powers." Dean raked his hand through his hair, "Well, I've officially heard it all now. I can retire happy."

"Are you _insane_?" asked Sam. "Missouri, that's what they want her to do. They expect her to become some kind of … of."

Her heart shrank at these words. "You can say it, Sam," said Elizabeth, "Monster."

"Beth, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that," Sam moved up behind Elizabeth; placing his hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth rested her hand upon his, "After this afternoon, I already feel like one."

"What did happen while you were away?" asked Missouri.

As Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Missouri listened, Elizabeth recounted what happened between the time she left and the killing of the truck driver. She told them about Lucian's appearance just as the tractor trailer lost control and that she believed he was responsible.

"Can you understand now why it is in Elizabeth's best interest to learn to use her powers? It is not simply to be destructive, but, to control the abilities that Asmodai gave her."

"I still think it's the craziest idea I've ever heard you give, Missouri," said Dean. He looked toward Elizabeth, "Beth, personally, _I _don't want you to do it. Look at Sam. He didn't try to _maximize _his potential."

Bobby kept quiet. A million red lights were going off in his head. This was wrong on so many levels; he didn't even know where to begin.

"Missouri, if I keep using these powers, won't they become a greater part of me than now? They'll keep growing inside me until I don't even know myself anymore."

"The power is there, Elizabeth, whether you choose to use it or not. It isn't dimished by ignoring it."

Elizabeth scowled, "If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working, Missouri."

"I'm being logical, Elizabeth. If what you said was true about today, and it happens again, someone else could die." She took a deep breath, "Your dad was a very good friend of mine. I would never tell you to do something to hurt you, baby."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Missouri." Elizabeth walked over to stand by the desk.

"I don't blame you. But, you are not a child, Elizabeth. You are the only one that can decide how your future unfolds … no one else."

The driver's death resurfaced in her mind. She could actually feel him dying. It was horrible beyond description. Maybe Missouri was right. If just by learning control when the power resurfaced, she could prevent another death, then … maybe she should reconsider.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the desk. Without turning around, "What did you have in mind?"

"You're not seriously considering this?" asked Dean. "No. Elizabeth you can't _do _this."

"Dean, try to understand. Today, I _killed _a man. He had a family. He had a _home_," stated Elizabeth. "The man had _children, _Dean."

"How do you know that, Elizabeth?" asked Bobby.

"Because … because I felt him die, Bobby," Elizabeth's eyes glistened. "And, I could see his last thoughts. They were of his children."

Bobby gave her a sympathetic smile as he neared the desk. He wrapped gentle arms around her, "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm just worried … that's all."

"So, you knew his thoughts?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, it was like I was open to everything. I even felt the fear, worry, and frustration coming off of you and Sam."

"Do you feel anything now?" asked Missouri.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "No. It must only happen when the energy builds inside me."

Elizabeth let out a tired breath. The day was really starting to get to her and she just wanted a minute to sit down and have five seconds of peace. A moment to catch her breath before something else was thrown at her. For the last few days her life was careening madly out of control.

Missouri walked over to Elizabeth. "What is it, baby?"

"You know what I want, Missouri?"

"Your life back."

Elizabeth nodded. "I really need a do-over for today. Then again, I could really use one for the last eighteen years."

"I know, baby." Missouri gave her a motherly hug. "It'll be okay, Elizabeth. I promise. We take care of our own. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I included are all here to help you. Don't worry. You're safe now."

Elizabeth fell silent. Missouri had misunderstood her. She wasn't afraid for herself. Elizabeth was afraid for the people she loved. Right now, she was the thing that could make their worst nightmares come true.


	12. One Step Closer

**Chapter 12 - ****One Step Closer**

Morning came and with it a sense of trepidation and excitement for Elizabeth. She was worried about maintaining control during her lessons as today was the first day and she was happy that she was one step closer to understanding her powers.

As usual, Elizabeth was the first one up, mostly because her nightmares had started again, and she had just finished putting breakfast on the table when she heard the plodding of several people arriving from upstairs, "Good morning, sleepyheads!"

Through the group of three men and one woman, there were differing responses which ranged from grumbles, to half-answers, to a cheerful, "Good morning to you Elizabeth!"

"What's got you up so early again?" asked Dean. "Usually, you hate mornings." He took his seat and began eating the pancakes and sausage that Elizabeth had set out for everyone.

Elizabeth made her way around the table setting out glasses and filling them with orange juice, "Oh, I don't know, Dean." Elizabeth gave him a big smooch on the cheek. "I guess I'm just excited about today."

"Missouri, can we start after breakfast?"

"I don't see why not." Missouri set down her glass. "I'll help you clear the table after everyone is finished eating."

"Thanks, Missouri." Elizabeth brought up another chair and squeezed between Dean and Sam to eat her food. Happier than she had been in a long time, she leaned to her left and then to her right giving each big brother a hug. "Have I told you guys how much I love you lately?"

"If you can't control yourself, Beth, I'll be forced to leave the table." replied Dean.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Moody this morning." observed Missouri.

"Nah," replied Elizabeth with a grin, "that's just my loveable big brother. He's not a morning person."

A thought occurred to Dean and he opened his mouth to ask Missouri a question about the training, but, she caught him, "You weren't raised in a barn, boy, don't talk with your mouth full."

Sam smiled broadly, "Yeah, Dean, wouldn't want you to display your bad manners for company to see."

Dean glared at Sam over the top of Elizabeth's head. When he had finally swallowed, "Now may I ask my question?"

"Go ahead," said Missouri.

"Sam and I have been talking and we're concerned that these lessons could be dangerous for Elizabeth." He shifted in his chair, "How many people have you trained?"

"With Elizabeth's potential?" she stabbed a piece of sausage with her fork; answering matter-of-factly, "None."

Bobby choked on his coffee, "What?" he sputtered. "This will be the _first_ time you have worked with anyone with special abilities?"

"That doesn't sound too encouraging, Missouri," said Sam, concern creasing his brow. "We were under the impression that you had experience in this sort of thing."

Missouri looked around the table, "You've got it all wrong, gentlemen. I didn't say that I had never trained anyone with unique … let's call them gifts." Her gaze became more serious, "What I said was, that I had never worked with anyone who had powers to the extent that Elizabeth does. It makes a huge difference."

"In what way?" asked Elizabeth, taking a sip of her juice,

"Well, child, for one thing, extreme care and preparation must be made on, not only my part, but, yours as well. And, honestly, I don't know if you _can _learn control."

Elizabeth sat her glass down, "But, Missouri, I thought … I thought," Elizabeth's shoulders slumped: all the excitement from mere moments ago, deflated, "why did you even come then, Missouri, if you don't know if you can help someone like me?"

Sam reached over to rub Elizabeth's back.

"Because you are John's little girl. Your dad was a wonderful man, and I couldn't let one of his children fall without being there to at least _try _and help. Can you understand, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It doesn't make me feel any better. I was really excited about today. I actually had_ hope _..." Elizabeth pushed her plate back and got up from the table. "…never mind."

"Where are you goin'?" asked Bobby.

"I'm gonna get my shower out of the way." She glanced over at Missouri, "Then, if you're ready we can start." Elizabeth exited the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Missouri looked grim, "All of you need to understand what we're dealing with. Within that little girl lies an enormous amount of energy, with many outlets for release. Not even I know what she is actually capable of."

Missouri pulled at Sam and Dean with her gaze, "Both of you know what I'm talking about. What you saw back at the rest stop is only a drop in the bucket when it comes to her true power. Anything could bring it out again; anger, frustration, grief, fear; all of the strong emotions can cause it to surface."

"What did happen?" asked Bobby.

Dean and Sam recounted, for their audience, the events that transpired near the Kansas border, at the rest stop.

When Sam had finished describing the see-through wall that Elizabeth had manifested, Bobby stopped him, "What do you think it was?" he asked.

"I don't know, but, it was strong: strong enough to disintegrate both the rig _and _the driver."

"Good God." Bobby released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "She must have _some _control over it, or else you two wouldn't be sitting here today."

"I agree with Bobby. The force she summoned must have a part of Elizabeth inside of it and, possibly, only targets what she deems is a threat. The connection between the destruction and Elizabeth may be tenuous at best," she declared, "but, it is always there, buried just beneath the surface. So, now you all know why I said what I did to Elizabeth." stated Missouri. "She _must _take this seriously."

"I do have one request for you boys." Missouri's eyes settled on Dean and Sam.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Sam.

"Since Elizabeth was so young the last time we met, she doesn't retain me in her memory like you boys do." Missouri leaned forward. "If this has _any _chance of success, any hope of working, then I want both of you to be involved in her lessons."

"May I ask why?" replied Dean.

"Honey, you wouldn't be a Winchester if you didn't." retorted Missouri, "There is a chance that she may lose control during the training. We have many things to cover. If that should happen, she will be able to hear your voice instead of mine, to bring her back to herself."

"You got it." said Sam. "Just tell us what we need to do."

"I knew I could count on you boys. Just like your father, you are. He'd be proud."

Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Missouri finished eating and began going their separate ways. Bobby was going to finish up the minor work on his house. Missouri, Dean, and Sam exited the kitchen, going outside to the Impala.

Missouri turned toward them, "Elizabeth will be out soon. Whatever I ask of you boys, you must promise that you'll do it without question. The slightest hesitation could make the difference between success and disaster."

"You have our word, Missouri," said Sam.

* * *

As if on cue, Elizabeth emerged from the front door out into the sunlight. The early morning chill still hung heavy in the air. Sam and Dean watched her approach and, for a moment, simply couldn't believe what they had saw earlier had been real, and yet, here they were.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought we'd do a few simple exercises to get you started. When I see how well you handle those, then, we'll move on to the more difficult areas. Okay?"

"Sounds all right to me, Missouri, what should I do first?"

"I'm going to show you how to ground yourself. This prevents you from using your own energy in our lessons. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright, close your eyes, Elizabeth, and imagine there are roots coming from the bottom of your feet. See them stretch down through the earth. Watch them go past the loose soil, into the clay, then further down into the bedrock."

"I'm there."

"Now, with your eyes still closed, imagine the roots drawing up a white light; a light representing energy that is waiting for your word to use."

"I see it."

"Very good," Missouri moved a step back. "Now, Elizabeth, slowly open your eyes."

Following directions, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked back at Sam, Dean, and Missouri. She didn't know what it was, but, Elizabeth felt steady; more relaxed. "Now what?"

"Remember the steps that you just performed to ground yourself. You will repeat them at the beginning and end of each lesson."

"Okay. Wait a sec … let me take off this jacket first." Elizabeth pulled the jacket off she had worn outside against the slight chill of the day and tossed it on top of the hood of the Impala. "I don't know how you all can stand those jackets! It's hot." Reaching into her jean pocket, she withdrew a rubber band, gathered her hair into a ponytail, and secured it. "Man, it warmed up fast!"

"Yeah, well," began Dean, "we don't have the earth's energy running up our …"

"Dean! Watch your mouth, boy. There _are _ladies present." Missouri cut in, feigning a dignified injury.

Elizabeth turned her head away so Missouri wouldn't be able to see her smirk. It wouldn't do to actually laugh out loud at your instructor on the first day. That could wait until later.

Dean apologized. "Sorry, Missouri."

"Let's try and move on. As I said _earlier_," Missouri scowled at Dean, "we have a lot I want to cover today."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, "You're absolutely right, Missouri. Please, continue."

Missouri looked up, "Lord, give me strength to work with such distractions."

"Come on, you guys." said Elizabeth, "We need to get serious."

Missouri faced Elizabeth, "Alright. Let's try something fairly minor first, Elizabeth. Okay?"

"Okay." said Elizabeth. "What would that be?"

"Sam, would you be a dear and get the flashlight out of the passenger seat of my car?"

"Sure, Missouri." Sam headed off in the direction of Missouri's Ford Taurus. While the others waited, he opened the front door, retrieved the light, and re-joined the group by the Impala.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to start you off with the same exercises I use with my other students. We'll see how each one goes before I decide on another one." Missouri accepted the flashlight from Sam and laid it upon an old worktable that Bobby had erected outside.

"Okay, baby," began Missouri, "I want you to focus on turning on the flashlight."

"That's all?" asked Elizabeth, who had hoped for a little tougher assignment.

"Well, yes." Replied Missouri, "What did you want to try first?"

"I just thought I could try something harder, that's all."

Humoring her, "What did you want to do?" Missouri asked.

The flashlight just felt stupid. Elizabeth scanned the area for another task; something that would seem impossible. "Okay, I've got one," she said. "See those old engines over there?"

"Yeah…" replied Dean with much apprehension.

"I'm gonna make 'em run again." She said proudly.

"That might be too much to take on for your first try at this," said Missouri. "You must work up to the more challenging projects gradually."

"It'll be alright. Have a little faith in me, will you guys. It's just a bunch of engines." Elizabeth implored. "Look, if I can't make 'em start, then, I'll try your flashlight. Okay?"

Missouri debated the idea for a moment. "I'd rather you begin with the flashlight, but, okay … go ahead and see if you can make 'em start."

Elizabeth repositioned her feet in a defensive stance, shook her hands to loosen the muscles, and then closed her eyes. She imagined the old, rusty engines, coming to life again: their sound mingling to become one big purr.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes, disappointed. _Surely, I can turn on some freakin' old engines. _Absently, she tapped her fingers on her chin. "Wait. Let me try one more time. I _will _get it right. Just watch."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, filling her lungs, and expanding her ribcage with oxygen. Her body tingled, and she felt her blood begin to sing in her veins. Faster and faster its song filled her brain, until that was all there was.

She closed her eyes one more time. Two heartbeats later they flashed a luminescent green.

A gentle breeze encircled Elizabeth, lifting her hair; giving the appearance of a halo.

Leaves lying on the ground began to dance in the air.

She smiled; looking intently at the engines and extended her right hand. Her hand formed an open cup; emitting a bright glow.

As her gaze fell upon each one in turn, they sputtered to life. Old gears cried out as they were forced to do something that had long been forgotten. All down the row, just like dominoes, each engine's sound added itself to the others, growing louder, until the sound was deafening.

Dean, Sam, and Missouri covered their ears.

Shock fell upon the group.

Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut. The little sister that he knew was now an enigma to him; a stranger. Maybe even something hideous. For once, he was glad that his dad and mom hadn't lived to see this day.

Sam was fearful, too, but, in his own way. He knew, intimately, how difficult it was to have special gifts that he had never asked for. The thing that unsettled him the most was that Elizabeth had actually _asked _for these abilities. It was a given that he knew why she had done it … Sam just doubted that he would ever get used to it.

And, Sam knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Dean never would.

"Boys, she's calling on too much power," shouted Missouri, who was fascinated and a little horrified by the new strength of her aura, "tell her to stop!"

Dean was glad to grant that request. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth," he yelled, "stop it, Elizabeth!"

At her name being called, Elizabeth turned and looked at Dean. When her eyes met his, for an instant, he could feel the hair on his neck rise. Those bright-green eyes would give him nightmares for months to come. And, even freakier, was she was smiling normally … only the smile combined with the freaky eyes made the whole picture that more horrifying to him.

"If you're sure!" responded Elizabeth.

"YES, I'M SURE! STOP IT NOW!" Dean hadn't meant to scream at Elizabeth, it was just more than he could handle. He couldn't believe that she was _enjoying _this whole thing and for an instant, considered throwing holy water on her, just to be sure.

"Perform the grounding exercise, Elizabeth." instructed Missouri.

As Elizabeth lowered her hand, the old engines sputtered and fell silent. Missouri sensed Elizabeth's aura return to normal; which was a great relief for the older woman, although she didn't say it aloud.

Elizabeth performed her grounding exercise, and did her best to relax although she still felt keyed up. Her face glistened from the exertion. She reached up to wipe it with her arm. "God, it's hot. There's a wall of heat around my face.

Missouri had seen her other students become overheated. When they tapped into the earth's energy, oftentimes the body's core would heat up internally, so, she wasn't particularly concerned. Still, she was keeping a close eye on Elizabeth.

Dean fidgeted uncomfortably. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Sam's 'gifts'; now he had to stand here and actually watch Elizabeth use hers on purpose. It made him sick to his stomach. "I'm going in.

"Wait! What's wrong, Dean?" asked Elizabeth.

"_Why_ would anything be wrong?" Without turning around, Dean stepped through the door of the house.

Like leaves falling from a tree in autumn, Elizabeth's excitement slowly faded away to nothing. She stared after Dean for what seemed to be a long time, when she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. "You know he's not angry with you, Beth. It's just that Dean wants you back the way you were."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," offered Missouri.

"No. It'll just make things worse, Missouri. Dean hates the new me. Maybe I shouldn't practice for a while until things calm down a bit." Elizabeth sighed. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to move on to the next lesson another time."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without anything eventful happening. Dean busied himself with tuning up the Impala; getting it ready for their next trip. Sam was doing some research on his laptop; looking for unexplained deaths, as they had decided to go back to hunting once again. And, Elizabeth kept her distance from Dean, at least for now.

Bobby had finished all of the minor work that was left to do on his home. As he was passing through the den, he thought he saw a foot sticking out from behind a large pile of his books behind his desk, so, he paused for a moment. "Does that foot belong to anyone I know?

"Hey, Bobby." said Elizabeth, as she peered around the stack at him. She laid down the large tome she was reading. "Sam and Dean are keeping busy … I know they're avoiding me, so, I wanted to do some research of my own."

"Really?" Bobby pulled up a chair. "Anything I can help with?"

"Nah," she replied, "I was just thinking that I'm not the only one this has happened too. Maybe I can find a way to reverse the mistake I made."

"I don't mean to discourage you, honey, just don't get your hopes up too high." Bobby's heart went out to Elizabeth. These kids had had such a shitty life; he wished he could find some help for them. Maybe his books did hold clues to a cure.

"I can't help it, Bobby. I'm an optimist." grinned Elizabeth. "You know how they are, don't you?"

"Never say die … right?"

"You got it. I know something's out there for me … I just have to find it."

"Good luck, sweetheart. Let me know if you find anything," Bobby's knees creaked and popped as he stood up.

"I will." Elizabeth saw him grimace in pain, "Your knees don't sound too good, Bobby. How long have they been like that?"

"Awhile. But, don't worry about this old man's knees, darlin'." He walked around the desk. "They've got several good years left in them."

"Bobby, you'll never be old to me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetheart." He smiled and grabbed her nose.

Elizabeth picked the large, old book back up again and resumed reading. Of all the books in Bobby's collection, she thought this one held some valuable information. The book was written in Latin and ancient Sumerian, so, obviously, it was completed over the span of two different time periods. She was having trouble with some of the Sumerian inscriptions which she would ask Bobby about later.

What held Elizabeth's interest the most were the illustrations. In the Sumerian section of the book, pictures of what looked like red rain falling down from the sky onto people with upraised hands. The next picture showed a young girl standing in what Elizabeth took to be a cemetery and she was drinking from a goblet adorned with more Sumerian inscriptions.

What in the world did that indicate?

"Hey, Sam … got a minute?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not right now, squirt. I'm pretty close to locating our next job." Sam responded without looking up from his screen. Elizabeth watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Do you know anything about ancient Sumerian writings?" she asked.

"Not really … why do you ask?"

"I'm conducting some research in one of Bobby's older books, and the first half is written in their language."

"Sorry, babe," replied Sam, "Why don't you go ask Bobby? I've always had good luck with the Latin readings, so, I've never dabbled much with Sumeria."

"Okay." answered Elizabeth. "Have you found anything unusual on the internet?" she asked.

"Actually, I think I've got something. Take a look at this." Elizabeth laid her book down and entered the kitchen. Sam turned the computer sideways as she rounded the table. "According to the Tribune Daily in Franklin County, Minnesota, a family of three has been frightened from their home on Ford Street." Sam continued, "I did a preliminary background check on the property and not only does it have a dark reputation for unexplained phenomena, one woman actually died there 3 years ago."

"Does it say what the cause of her death was?" asked Elizabeth.

"The coroner's report lists strangulation as the cause of death."

"Who do they have in custody?" asked Elizabeth.

"No one…according to police reports, there was no sign of forced entry. A friend became concerned when the woman hadn't reported for work in three days without calling in, so, she alerted the authorities. When they entered the house the woman was found lying on the bed in the master bedroom upstairs."

"Any family?" asked Elizabeth.

"She has one brother that still lives in the same county. I think I know who we should speak to first." said Sam.

While Sam filled Dean in on his findings, Elizabeth went upstairs to have a talk with Missouri. Her door was closed and Elizabeth knocked lightly.

"Come in, Elizabeth."

"Hey, Missouri, I just wanted to come up and let you know that we're going to be leaving soon to work a job." Elizabeth sat down rather heavily on the bed beside of Missouri. "I'd like to continue my lessons, but … I don't know when that will be. And, I wanted to thank you for coming all this way just to help me out." Elizabeth embraced Missouri warmly. "Are you going to be leaving for home?"

"I thought I might hang around for a couple of days after ya'll are gone, just to irritate Bobby." she smiled. "Besides, I think he could use a good home-cooked meal for once."

"Speaking of Bobby … I need to ask him something." Elizabeth stood. "See you later, Missouri."

"Good-bye, child." Missouri watched Elizabeth go. She couldn't put her finger on it, but, something was making her hair rise over this trip to Minnesota. And, until she had something definitive to make an argument over, there wasn't any use mentioning it.

Still …

* * *

The Impala was purring smoothly as Elizabeth exited the house looking for Bobby. She could see some of Dean sticking out from under the hood. He was clearly unaware that she was nearby, so, the Winchester spirit manifested itself…

Cautiously, Elizabeth tip-toed around the back of the car and made her way to the driver's side.

The window was rolled all the way down.

_Most excellent. _She thought to herself.

She stretched out her right hand toward the steering wheel and pressed the horn.

A loud bang, echoed from the front as Dean jerked upwards too quickly; impacting the hood of the car. "Son of a bitch, Sam, I've got no time for your lame-ass games!"

When he looked around the side of the car, Sam wasn't standing there … only Elizabeth with an impish expression.

"You'd better run."

"Uh-oh." Elizabeth took off running. Dean and Elizabeth encircled the house more than once. Each time Elizabeth came around front, her intended path … the one of the chicken … the front door was closed.

Around she ran again.

Dean was gaining ground fast. "You are so gonna pay, little sis." He breathed heavily.

"No, no, no, no!" Around they went for what Elizabeth knew would be her last time before payback was issued. She prayed the door would be open … and it was! She ran for it…leaping the small front porch and landing within the threshold.

_Yes! _

Dean was almost within arm's reach when Elizabeth made a hasty decision to make for the kitchen. If Sam wasn't there to be a witness to her death, then, at least there was a back door.

Elizabeth ran toward the back door taking the right-hand side of the room as her route. Both she and Dean were breathing so hard by this time that the sound filled the kitchen.

She saw immediately there was no time for the back door as Bobby had it latched.

Dean was too close.

She ran around the table and stopped. "W …wait! D…Dean!" she panted, holding her palm out. "You …you know I was just joking, right?"

Dean was sneering at her from the other side of the table. He gripped the chair with both hands and leaned forward, trying to catch his breath. "You…you know, there's an old saying … never call up that which you cannot put down, girlie."

With the devil in his eyes he lunged at Elizabeth across the table. She leaned back so far over the counter that it appeared, momentarily, that her back was broke. "No! Dean!"

When he retracted his arm, she made for the kitchen door, but, he was too close. He grabbed her jacket and yanked her backward into his grip of steel. One hand wrapped around her waist, the other arm encircled her neck; lifting her feet off the floor. She squirmed and twisted, she pushed with all her might on his arms, to no avail.

He had her trapped.

She could feel his breath on her ear. "You've cost me valuable time, a cranial injury, and a near heart attack trying to run you down." His voice lowered, "What sort of punishment do you think you deserve for your transgression against your oldest brother? Hmmm?"

"How about a severe warning never to do anything like that again?" she squeaked. "Sound good?"

It sounded good to Elizabeth.

"Sorry, princess, not good enough." Dean dropped to his knees, effortlessly flipped her over on her back, and straddled Elizabeth's waist.

"No! Dean! Not that! I hate that!" She tried to squirm out of his grasp again.

"Just remember, you had this comin'." Fingers gripped her sides and began wiggling furiously.

"St..stop! D..Dean!" Elizabeth began laughing hysterically. Sam heard and rounded the corner.

"H..help, S…Sam!"

"She deserves this Sam. I'd advise you not to interfere."

Elizabeth's laughter was peppered with squeals and screams.

"Had enough?"

"Y…yes! I…I'm sorry, D…Dean!" Tears ran down to her ears.

"Say … 'Dean, I'll never do it again'."

"Dude, I don't think she can say anything until the tickling stops." Sam cocked his head and eyeballed Dean.

"Oh." Dean withdrew his hands from her sides and got to his feet. A satisfied smirk adorned his features and he offered his hand in a gesture of brotherly love: which was quickly slapped away.

"I'll g…get up myself!" Following a brief glare at Dean, Elizabeth rolled over to her left and pushed herself up onto her knees. Then, gripping the edge of the table, she rose the rest of the way to her feet.

Elizabeth's pride was the only thing that had sustained an injury. She always felt it was so unfair that her brothers could win in strength battles. _Damn!_

Dean and Sam watched her leave the kitchen with the echoes of hiccupping trailing after her.

"You know," snickered Dean, "water is good for that!"

Sounds of hiccupping came closer. A slender hand slithered around the corner; giving Dean the middle finger salute.

"Dude, we should've never taught her sign language." Laughed Sam.


End file.
